Un mensonge de plus et
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Je t'atomise! Cria Harry C'est clair quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Harry Il fait des rêves étranges, méprise ses amis, traîne avec Drago mais il fait bien pire La folie est-elle en cause ou un Dumby manipulateur? DarkHarrySlash Hiatus
1. L'immonde trahison de Dumby

Chapitre un: Un mensonge de plus et je t'atomise...

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry! _Dix sept ans enfin!, _songea le survivant en observant la joyeuse troupe de Gryffondor chanter et danser ensemble.

Il ne manquait absolument personne. Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Molly, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Mr Weasley, il y avait même, Luna, Neville et Dumbledore qui conversait avec McGonnagall dans un coin. Tous ces gens étaient là pour son anniversaire. Il avait du mal à y croire. Hier encore il était enfermé et affamé depuis quatre jours, chez les Dursley. Aujourd'hui tout semblait lui sourire, il avait reçu des cadeaux géniaux et il était en sécurité au douze square Grimmauld, entouré de ce qui était pour lui sa... sa famille.

Un rouquin chancelant s'approcha d'Harry avec un sourire d'ivrogne.

-Et alors, hic, elle n'est pas, hic, super ta fête, hic? demanda Ron passablement éméché qui se tenait à l'épaule d'une Hermione, qui le couvait du regard amusée.

-C'est très bien, Ron. Merci d'avoir demandé, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Plus tôt, il venait de discuter avec Dumbledore qui lui avait donné des paroles d'encouragement au sujet de la prophétie. Gonflé à bloc, Harry se sentait invincible il aurait pu détruire Voldemort sur le champ.

-Oh Ron! Si seulement tu ne buvais pas autant, le tança Hermione en secouant la tête.

-Je bois, hic, pas beaucoup Mione! Tu es trop, hic, jolie avec tes, hic, dents... Veut dormir. Hic!

-Viens Bêta! Allons-nous coucher si tu y tiens tant... Au revoir Harry!

-De tout façons j'allai monter Mione je suis fatigué de tout ces bruits et il est tard presque minuit.

Tous trois quittèrent donc la fête et montèrent à l'étage. Ils se séparèrent à la porte de leur chambre. Hermione et Ron en partageaient une, tandis qu'Harry avait la sienne pour lui tout seul. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble au début mais il s'y était fait. Bien sûr rien n'était comme avant, ils passaient plus de temps seuls entre eux ou Harry perdait le sien à tenir la chandelle. Il soupira.

_Ils ne veulent pas mal faire,_ se rappela-t-il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de verrouiller sa porte à l'aide d'un sort avec satisfaction. Il pouvait enfin utiliser sa magie comme il le souhaitait. Il savoura la sensation de liberté avec un grand sourire. Le premier depuis toute la saison estivale.

Cependant, il disparut rapidement alors qu'un spasme le traversa soudainement. Nauséeux, il tituba jusqu'a son lit pendant qu'une onde de souffrance se propageait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle atteignit son front et sa cicatrice pulsa douloureusement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche sur un hurlement silencieux. Un feu semblait courir dans ses veines, qui paradoxalement le combla de joie. Avant même qu'il puisse s'interroger sur cette réaction, il perdit subitement connaissance.

* * *

À son réveil il était courbaturé mais ne semblait avoir aucune séquelle de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il maugréa pour la forme avant de prendre une bonne douche brûlante. Ce qui c'était passé l'obsédait et malgré tout les efforts d'Hermione et de Ron qui se remettait de sa cuite de la veille, pour le faire sortir de son mutisme, il ne parla pas de toute la journée. Le soir venu, il eut droit à un cauchemar envoyé par Voldemort, mais après celui-ci il fit un drôle de rêve.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle grise qui ressemblait à un dortoir où les lits inexistant forçaient de jeunes enfants à dormir à même le sol avec une mince couverture. Cette salle était bizarrement familière. Il observa les enfants dormir tranquillement puis on le tira en arrière et...

Il se réveilla en sursaut et pendant un instant ne reconnu plus sa chambre dans la maison des Black. Il se débâtit avec ses couvertures et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Le décor familier le rassura. _Quel étrange rêve,_ songea-t-il. C'était comme s'il était déjà allé à cet endroit. Ce rêve avait la force de la réalité et même ses cauchemars n'atteignaient pas ce niveau de réalisme. Il avait cru intensément être là. Il y avait là un mystère à creuser. Le décor de son rêve lui faisait penser à un orphelinat.

Peut-être que c'était seulement une réaction normale de sa part. Après tout les Dursley le menaçaient constamment de l'envoyer dans un établissement comparable. C'était probablement son interprétation d'un tel institut sûrement. Il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

-Hey vieux! Tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi tu étais de mauvaise humeur hier, hein? demanda Ron pour la énième fois.

-Cauchemars, se contenta de maugréer Harry de mauvaise grâce.

-Un petit rêve et tu déconnes comme ça! s'exclama le roux sans aucun tact.

-Ron, tais-toi, dit Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre. Ce n'est pas une vision de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'espère? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Harry. Qu'es-ce que vous avez prévu pour cet été?

-On passe une semaine ici, puis on retourne au Terrier, dit Ron qui s'était laissé avoir par la tentative d'Harry pour détourner la conversation.

-Pourquoi? demanda Mione en ignorant la réponse de son petit ami.

-Pourquoi quoi? Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas venir avec vous au Terrier?

-Je te demandais pourquoi tu, commenças Mione avant d'être interrompue par Ron.

-Non Dumbledore a dit que c'était trop dangereux.

-Tu n'y serais pas en sécurité, ajouta Hermione sans en vouloir à son petit ami, même s'il l'empêchait d'interroger Harry correctement.

-Y-a-t-il un endroit où je peux être totalement en sécurité au monde? demanda Harry avec amertume. À cause de cette raison débile il serait obligé de retourner chez les Dursley. _Putain de protection de ma mère_, pensa-t-il. Ron et Hermione ne dirent mot. Harry était constamment en danger, qu'il l'accepte ou non...

Les ennuis semblaient toujours suivre Harry comme s'il était un aimant à embuches. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux de rester à Privet Drive pour être vraiment en sécurité. Malheureusement ses amis et les gens de l'ordre n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre qu'il n'était protégé là-bas que des menaces extérieures.

-Ça va, demanda Mione, en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

-Ouais, répondit Harry en changeant de sujet, on ne pourrait pas jouer à quelque chose?

-Ça te dirais une partie d'échec vieux! s'exclama Ron toujours partant pour le battre à son jeu favori.

-Excellente idée, dit Harry pour continuer de détourner leur attention de lui, ça commençait à me manquer ce sentiment de défaite.

Ron s'esclaffa avec Harry qui perdit durant l'heure sa morosité en même temps que de nombreuses parties d'échec. Pendant les jours qui suivirent Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur. Autant profiter au maximum du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant le retour chez ses moldus.

Sirius se joignit au trio pour plusieurs parties de Monopoly qu'il gagna haut la main même s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du jeu avant de les surprendre à y jouer une journée. C'était Hermione qui avait apporté des jeux moldus pour les faire connaître à Ron. Même avertis, Ron et Sirius avaient été tout décontenancés de voir que les pions ne bougeaient pas d'eux même.

* * *

Lentement les jours s'écoulèrent et c'est avec surprise qu'Harry se réveilla un matin en faisant le même rêve étrange.

Cette fois il avait vu la scène d'un autre point de vue. Il avait revu la salle crasseuse, les corps ensommeillés des enfants et mille et un détails qu'il avait aperçu la première fois... Cependant il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Il vit soudain qu'un des garçons venaient de réveiller.

Il devait faire un cauchemar, pensa Harry se remémorant les siens en frissonnant. Le petit ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux mais Harry ne put distinguer leur couleur dans la pénombre. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans mais il était tellement maigre qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quel âge en vérité. Il se leva en replaçant ses cheveux foncés qui étaient dans son visage et se déplaça en évitant les corps des autres enfants. Puis il entra dans une autre salle par une porte au bout de la pièce.

C'était à ce moment là que c'était réveillé Harry en sursaut, vaguement déçu de ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait suivre. Le survivant attrapa ses lunettes et jura en déchiffrant la date sur son calendrier de fortune, qu'il avait rapporté de chez les Dursley. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il rentrait à Privet Drive. Après il ne resterait que deux semaines avant la rentrée, elles s'annonçaient être les plus interminables qu'il allait jamais vivre.

La première chose qu'avait fait Vernon en le retrouvant sur le pas de la porte c'était de l'enfermer traîtreusement dans sa chambre. Si on pouvait cela appeler une chambre. Harry eut le temps de maudire des centaines de millier de fois Albus Dumbledore pour avoir prit sa baguette. Parce qu'il n'était pas selon lui assez mature pour ne pas l'utiliser contre les Dursley. Harry s'était bien entendu rebellé contre cette mesure.

Flash back

-Vous devez quoi? s'exclama Harry abasourdit.

-T'enlever ta baguette pour quelque temps, répéta Dumbledore très sérieusement.

-Mais pourquoi? Elle va très bien!

-C'est que maintenant que tu peux l'utiliser nous avons peur que tu porte préjudice à la famille Dursley.

-C'est quoi toutes ces conneries? Qui ça nous?

-Mr. Potter ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, fit Dumby menaçant, en rangeant la baguette que Harry lui avait donné au départ sans se douter de la suite de la conversation, dans sa poche.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?_ se morigéna Harry en la voyant disparaître dans l'habit mauve avec des étoiles vertes fluo de Dumbledore.

-Donnez-moi ma baguette, je vous jure que je ne ferai pas de mal aux Dursley, dit Harry en tentant de négocier avec le directeur.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire du mal aux Dursley, seulement de passer le reste de son été là, pour être à l'abri sous les protections de Dumbledore. Car sans elles, il n'aurait plus jamais remit un pied dans cette maison de fou.

-Il est hors de question que je vous la redonne pour l'instant Mr. Potter, répondit le vieil homme.

C'est alors que le survivant vit rouge et que tous les objets de la pièce qui étaient en verre éclatèrent sous la pression de la magie qui animait Harry en cet instant. Il était furieux que cet imbécile sucrivore, lui prenne sa baguette. C'était une des rares choses à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Le directeur loin d'être surprit par l'intensité de ce brusque éclat de colère et de son résultat, se contenta de réparé les verres de ces lunettes qui n'avaient pas résistés.

-Calmez-vous Mr. Potter, lui reprocha Dumbledore du ton moralisateur qu'il utilisait toujours.

-Me calmer? Vous délirez! Rendez moi ma baguette immédiatement, siffla Harry enragé.

L'expression de son visage était si haineuse, que le directeur même s'il l'avouerait jamais, le trouva impressionnant. Puis, pendant une fraction de seconde si courte qu'il aurait pu croire à une hallucination, les yeux d'Harry perdirent leur vert si pur pour un rouge de braises infernales. Cependant Dumbledore savait que s'en n'était pas une et l'apparition de ce phénomène ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination à garder par devers lui la baguette du Survivant jusqu'à la rentrée, où il serait plus aisément surveillé. Harry était un danger pour les autres et il ne pouvait pas laisser décemment ses pauvres tuteurs sans défense avec lui.

-Harry, dit Dumbledore du même ton avec lequel on gronde les enfants, une telle réaction aussi immature de ta part me surprend et me prouve que tu n'es pas assez adulte pour ne pas utiliser ta magie contre eux.

Le survivant s'empêcha de lui jeter un autre regard haineux, comprenant que sa colère ne lui servirait en rien pour récupérer sa baguette. Il devait essayer de convaincre le directeur qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à ses relatifs.

-Monsieur, ils sont ma seule famille. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je leur fasse des choses horribles? demanda Harry plus calme.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répondit le vieux fou en se caressant la barbe.

-Qui donc?

-C'est sans importance. Vous devez me promettre de ne pas les provoquer tout de même.

-Mais Monsieur, je ne les provoque pas! C'est eux qui...

-Ne me racontez pas de mensonge Harry, l'interrompit le directeur agacé. Vous êtes bien traité chez eux malgré tout ce que vous leur faites endurer. Maintenant retournez dans votre chambre faire vos bagages. Remus vous raccompagnera chez vous dans une heure, conclu Dumbledore et avant même qu'Harry puisse protester une fois de plus, il transplanna.

Fin Flash back

* * *

A/N Bon voilà c'est mon premier chapitre!! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez? Et je précise les couples cela va être un HP/DM et un couple mystère TR/? qu'on verra en temps et lieu... Alors si cela ne vous plait pas, il est encore temps de lâcher ma fic... Mais je voudrais préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce genre de truc sauf quand c'est bien écrit et moi je suis totalement incapable d'en écrire un. A+

(Avertissement fic sadique)


	2. Magie sans baguette et rêve

Chapitre deux: un mensonge de plus et je te massacre

Quand il repensait à cette scène, il avait envie d'hurler. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle trahison de la part du directeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé haïr autant une personne que lui. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il mentait et alléguer que les Dursley s'occupaient bien de lui.

_Bien sûr que non ils m'ont jamais enfermé dans un placard, affamé pendant une semaine et battu._

Ils se servaient de lui comme d'un esclave, lui faisant faire toutes les tâches de la maison ou presque et toujours les plus éreintantes et dégoutantes pour lui faire plaisir! Parce qu'ils l'aimaient? Dumbledore était l'imbécile le plus heureux de la terre s'il croyait sincèrement qu'il était accepté chez eux. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien épargné, le méprisant et l'insultant depuis sa tendre enfance. Le brutalisant pour aucune autre raison que celle d'exister. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore subi dans cette maison de l'horreur c'était un viol.

Les années précédentes ils s'étaient calmés un peu mais cet été s'annonçait être le pire. Car Dumby avait dû insister pour qu'Harry reste jusqu'a la rentrée contrairement au précédent accord qui les débarrasserait du «monstre» après sa majorité. Cela avait bien entendu mis Vernon dans une fureur incroyable et dès le départ de Remus, il avait battu Harry jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Plus tard quand le Gryffondor s'était réveillé, il avait pleuré de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait cette fois-ci rien de cassé. Son épaule étant seulement luxée. Avec précaution il l'a remis douloureusement en place. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il entreprit ensuite de se débarrasser de sa chemise en lambeau. Ses blessures s'étaient encroutées avec les fibres du tissu et ce fut tout un calvaire que de les déchirées pour enlever son vêtement. Ses lésions ouvertes se remirent à saigner abondamment.

Après avoir subi toutes ces souffrances, il avait une violente envie d'occire le vieux fou et son oncle.

_Et pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin? Massacrer Pétunia et Dudley me soulagerais aussi._

Cependant, tous ces petits projets étaient compromis car il n'avait pas SA BAGUETTE. _Oui mais Hermione n'avait-elle pas dit que..._

Flash back

Enragé, il était allé faire ses bagages et avaient maltraités bruyamment ses effets pour passer sa frustration. Tellement qu'Hermione et Ron alertés par ce raffut et légèrement inquiet s'étaient déplacés pour voir ce qui en était. Harry jurant entre des dents, ne les entendis pas entrer.

-Harry, vieux! Es-ce que ça va?

-Oui, tout va pour le mieux, déclara Harry en serrant les poings, si furieux qu'un vase dans un coin éclata. Ses amis sursautèrent.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe Harry demanda Mione un peu effrayée.

-Dumbledore m'a retiré ma baguette parce que selon lui je m'en servirai pour faire du mal aux Dursley.

-Mais voyons, s'insurgea Ron, c'est vrai qu'ils t'emmerdent mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les blesser.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait toujours gardé pour lui les traitements que lui faisaient subir les Dursley. Les seules personnes qui en savaient la teneur étaient Dumbledore et Sirius partiellement. Son parrain savait mais ne pouvait rien faire et il restait Dumby qui manifestement n'en avait pas cru un mot.

-Pourtant tu n'as jamais rien fait de violent, remarqua Hermione pensive. Harry lui songea à la fois où il avait utilisé le Sectumsempra contre Malfoy. Cela aussi il n'en avait jamais glissé un mot à personne. Dumby ne devait pas être au courant. _Mais oh merde il y a la légilimencie! J'avais complètement oublié!_

-Eh bien je viens de briser les vitres de la fenêtre du salon, avoua Harry penaud.

-Tu viens de quoi? Tu avais encore ta baguette à ce moment là, demanda Ron impressionné.

-Oui, Dumbledore l'avait entre ses mains à ce moment là. Elles se sont brisées de la même manière que ce vase.

-Justement je vais le réparé, dit Hermione serviable.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, demanda Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Non, n'importe qui en colère aurait pu en faire autant, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Harry même avec de la pratique j'en serai incapable, rétorqua Hermione.

-Quoi?

-Tu as fait de la magie sans baguette, expliqua Ron pour une fois et il semblait s'étonner lui-même en répondant.

-Et alors? Avant d'avoir ma baguette il m'arrivait des trucs étranges. J'ai cru comprendre que ça arrivait à tous les jeunes sorciers, répliqua Harry.

-Pas après onze ans, déclara Ron, tout le monde sait ça.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas été élevé chez des sorciers je te rappelle, dit Harry d'un ton revêche.

-Ah oui... J'ai tendance à l'oublier. Désolé Harry, s'excusa le rouquin.

-Normalement ce genre de manifestation arrête vers onze ans même s'il y a déjà eu des cas isolés qui n'ont arrêté que vers la douzième ou treizième années. Néanmoins en règle générale lorsque les sorciers commencent à utiliser une baguette pour canaliser leur magie ils deviennent incapables de l'utiliser sans. Toutefois quand un sorcier est suffisamment puissant, il lui ait possible de maîtriser la magie sans baguette. J'ai lu qu'un des rares sorciers en être capable était Dumbledore. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui le craint autant. Encore que je crois que lui même en est capable aussi. Donc par extension puisque tu es son égal, tu pourrais en faire. Tu viens de le prouver aujourd'hui sans aucun doute, expliqua Hermione avec enthousiasme et sans reprendre son souffle plus de deux fois.

-Je serai aussi puissant que le directeur? Je n'y crois pas!

-Tu ne l'es pas encore. Mais la prochaine fois que j'irai au chemin de traverse je te trouverai un livre sur le sujet. D'ici là tu devrais t'entraîner à l'utiliser en te concentrant.

-Merci Mione, s'exclama Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas acheter des livres sur l'occulmancie et la légilimencie aussi. Je te rembourserai.

-Bien sûr Harry. Je suis contente que tu décide enfin à travailler sérieusement sur ça. Je sais que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller avec Rogue et j'ai eu peur que tu abandonnes totalement tes exercices, après avoir arrêté les cours.

-Non j'ai continué ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mentit Harry. Il avait laissé complètement tombé l'occulmancie car il avait envie de savoir ce qui se passe avec Voldemort, malgré les cauchemars. De plus il n'en voyait pas l'utilité mais maintenant il avait changé d'avis. Il ne voulait plus que le vieux fouille dans sa tête.

Fin Flash back

Évidemment, il n'avait qu'à maitriser sa magie sans baguette et il pourrait améliorer son sort ou mieux encore se venger de ces mauvais traitements. Plus rapidement il commencerait à s'entraîner plus vite il aurait des résultats. Dans cette optique, Harry prit une plume perdue d'Hedwidge et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour la faire léviter.

Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, il réussit à la faire remuer un peu. Mais cet exercice lui causa une violente douleur comme si chaque fibres de son corps criaient à l'outrance. Déçu, Harry se dit que c'était peut-être trop demandé que de réussir un sort sans baguette quand il était blessé et affamé. Il réussirait peut-être le lendemain après s'être reposé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione lui envoya les livres qu'il lui avait demandés et à partir de ce moment il obtint de meilleurs résultats. Il s'entraîna aussi à l'occulmancie, songeant qu'il aurait tout le temps de s'exercer à la légilimancie lorsque plus personne ne pourrait lire dans son esprit. L'occulmancie était plus importante et urgente. Il lui fallait la maitriser avant la rentrée.

Harry fit des progrès constant, établissant des barrières de plus en plus élaborées. Il réorganisa aussi ses pensées et ses souvenirs d'une telle façon que si jamais on réussissait à passer ses défenses qui était imprenables mais Harry n'allait pas prendre de chance, il serait très compliqué d'accéder à des informations importantes. Il s'était créé un sorte de temple à l'intérieur de son esprit et la personne qui passerait ses barrières serait obligé de marcher jusqu'à chaque pensée.

Bien entendu le chemin était truffé de pièges. À un tel point qu'il faudrait des heures pour arriver à ce qu'il tenait le plus et à ce qu'il ne voulait voir découvert à aucun prix.

Il avait cependant remarqué avec stupeur que ces souvenirs d'avant l'âge de six ans lui étaient inaccessibles. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de les connaître. Peut-être qu'il les avait enfouit si loin qu'il ne les retrouvait plus? Restait à savoir ce qui c'était passé pendant ce temps.

Au moins, après avoir accompli tout ce travail, Harry n'eut plus de cauchemar envoyé par Voldemort et il pu dormir un peu mieux même s'il était un éternel insomniaque. Il s'aperçut également que les rêves bizarres qu'il faisait sur le petit garçon se déroulaient bel et bien dans un orphelinat.

Flash back rêve

Harry suivait une fois de plus le garçon qui enjamba les corps endormis. Cependant, contrairement au dernier rêve le Survivant pu le suivre dans l'autre pièce, qui se trouva être des toilettes mixtes. L'endroit était aussi crasseux que la pièce précédente. Après qu'il eut refermé la porte, il alluma la lumière et Harry put enfin détailler la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un gris sale, il y avait aussi une rangée de lavabos insalubres, des cabinets et de petits miroirs tellement tachés qu'on ne voyait presque plus son reflet dedans. Ils avaient été fixés au mur sans être mit à niveau comme s'ils ne méritaient pas plus d'attention que les enfants qui dormaient plus loin.

Maintenant, Harry pouvait voir le garçon et il l'observa tout son soul pendant qu'il se rafraichissait le visage avec de l'eau rougie par la rouille d'un lavabo. Il était horriblement maigre, ses joues étaient creuses, ses cheveux décoiffés par le sommeil allaient en tout sens et ils étaient d'un noir corbeau. Sous ses yeux il avait de grands cernes bleutés, il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Harry remarqua alors quelque chose qui le conforta dans son hypothèse que ces rêves n'étaient que le reflet d'une peur irrationnelle de son enfance. Les yeux du garçon étaient pareils aux siens, aussi verts que grands.

Soudain le décor changea et Harry se retrouva à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un de très grand lui tenait la main et l'entraînait dans la rue. Le survivant ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était et il se débâtait pour échapper à la poigne de l'inconnu. Une main lui asséna une gifle brutale qui le jeta à terre. Harry sonné, tourna la tête vers où ils venaient et il aperçut un grand bâtiment lugubre. Le survivant eu le temps de déchiffrer sur le linteau de la porte les mots : «Orphelinat de la charité 1860» Il eut brutalement la certitude que la pièce affreuse de son rêve précédent était dans cet édifice. Par contre il n'avait aucune idée d'où le menait l'homme, car seul un homme avait des mains aussi grandes, et cela le terrifiait.

Harry sentit soudain la main de l'inconnu le prendre et il eut soudain l'impression familière du transplannage. Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu se réveilla alors en sursaut dans son lit. Une fois de plus, moins reposé qu'avant de s'y couché.

Fin Flash back

Ce jour-là, Harry s'en souvenait clairement. Vernon avait daigné lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Il s'était jeté sur le pain sec et le pichet d'eau. De l'eau il en recevait chaque jour mais cela en faisait plus de cinq qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Une chance que pendant son séjour au Qg, il s'était douté que cela arriverait et qu'il avait mangé comme quatre au risque de se rendre malade. Il paraissait moins maigre en partant de là bas mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné, il venait de le perdre et c'était même pire qu'avant. Il pouvait à présent compter chacune de ses côtes saillantes. Son visage était plus osseux, ses pommettes plus proéminentes, ses jambes et ses bras étaient décharnés comme le reste de son corps. Il avait peine à se reconnaître devant son miroir.

Énervé il l'avait brisé la veille, écœuré de voir l'avancement de sa décrépitude. Avec dérision Harry se mit à rire. Comment réagirait ses amis, Dumbledore et Rogue en voyant jusqu'a quel point il avait été gâté par le destin. Il pourrait toujours leur montrer où cet arrogant Potter avait survécu seize ans, habillé des magnifiques frusques de son cousin bien aimé quatre fois trop grandes.

_Ils n'en reviendraient pas, _songea-t-il avec amertume.

Le lendemain, Vernon apporta un peu de jambon et des patates froides en plus du pain habituel. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir de cette providence. Son oncle le remarqua et lui dit:

-Ne va pas t'imaginer sale monstre que tu mérites ce que je t'apporte mais je veux éviter que ces dingues s'inquiètent trop de ton apparence quand machin viendra te chercher dans six jours. Mais sache que si tu dis quoi que ce soit, à ton retour tu regretteras d'être né.

-Je ne dirai rien oncle Vernon, assura Harry qui ne dirait jamais ce qu'il se passait en détail à quiconque. Il avait trop honte de le faire, ses menaces étaient purement inutiles. En plus, depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à la douleur et à la privation.


	3. Rentrée

Chapitre trois: Un mensonge de plus et je te démoli à coup de pelle

Le jour J, Pétunia ne lui accorda dix minutes de douche pour qu'il se débarrasse de la mauvaise odeur qui lui collait à la peau. Ils l'avaient empêché de sortir de la pièce que pour aller aux toilettes deux fois par jour. Une fois sa douche prise, Harry enfila une robe de sorcier par-dessus des vêtements moldus qui auraient dû être à sa taille et qu'il avait achetés l'année précédente à Pré-au-lard. Malheureusement, sa maigreur les rendaient trop large et sa croissance trop petits.

Quand Remus arriva enfin, il tenta d'avoir l'air de bonne humeur mais il était simplement trop fatigué pour apprécier cette sortie. Il acheta d'une façon mécanique ses fournitures scolaires et de nouveaux morceaux de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il fit tout cela sous un silence rébarbatif que Lupin avait tenté de nombreuses fois de briser mais Harry était imperméable ou presque à tout ces efforts.

-Ça ne va pas Harry, l'interrogea-t-il finalement découragé.

-Pas vraiment... Tu-Sais-Qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des cauchemars, dit Harry en ne mentant qu'à moitié.

La nuit passée malgré ses précautions il fait un cauchemar qui avait duré toute la nuit. Il avait vu Voldemort torturer tout ces proches un par un parce qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer le mage noir. Cet effroyable rêve contenait trop de détails pour que son esprit ne soit pas dérangé par ces images. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son occulmancie lui avait fait soudain défaut. Durant toute la journée et donc pendant sa sortie il avait examiné avec un soi maniaque sa barrière mentale. Heureusement il y a quelque moment il avait fini par trouver la légère brèche qu'avait utilisée Voldemort pour lui glissé ce cauchemar. Il l'avait réparé sans attendre.

-C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être très joyeux, commenta Lupin.

-Évidemment, j'ai du mal à dormir. D'ailleurs je n'y arrive presque plus, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Tu as piètre allure, tu sais? Tu ne veux pas que je t'achète des potions de sommeil, demanda Lupin.

-Non merci. Je préfère ne pas utiliser de potions et celle-là en particulier cause une dépendance si on l'utilise trop souvent, dit Harry en faisant un pâle sourire. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir. Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement disparues.

-Si jamais tu continue à t'épuiser comme cela promet moi d'aller à l'infirmerie Harry, demanda Lupin les yeux suppliant. Il avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à son bien être. Le survivant leva des yeux surpris vers lui. (1)

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Tu sais Harry tu compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Parce que je suis l'enfant de ton meilleur ami? énnonça Harry avec amertume.

-Un peu mais surtout parce que tu es toi et que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_Hum je suis quelqu'un de bien vraiment?_ _Et après le meurtre du Lemoninateur tu continueras à le penser?_ songea Harry.

-Merci, dit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

-Aller, je te ramène chez ton Oncle et ta Tante. Ils doivent s'inquiéter, nous sommes un peu en retard.

En entendant cela Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Ces moldus s'inquiéter pour moi? C'est la meilleure! Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu laissa Lupin lui attraper la main pour transplanner dans le jardin entouré de murets de Pétunia. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur puis il transplanna une nouvelle fois.

L'expression de Vernon, qui avait été jusque là exprimé l'amabilité, se déforma. Il parut excédé de voir Harry faire des allers-retours pour transporter ses achats déminiaturisés. Quand le survivant eut fini, il l'empoigna solidement les poignets d'Harry et lui hurla dessus sans aucune raison apparente. Néanmoins, le Gryffondor était habitué au débordement de son oncle et il était déjà prêt à recevoir les coups qui se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui.

Cette fois-ci ce gros porc de Dursley y allait dans la subtilité en le frappant toujours à un endroit qui serait recouvert de vêtement. Il évitait aussi d'abimer son visage car ça serait trop apparent. Après un ultime coup de pied administré dans son ventre, son oncle se retira. Harry put alors traîner misérablement sa carcasse jusqu'a sa chambre.

Là, dans les jours qui suivirent, tout en se remettant de ses blessures, il complota plus sérieusement sur l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Contrairement à son habitude, Harry arriva très en avance à la gare de King's Cross. Les adieux avant de partir de chez les Dursley avaient été glaciaux. Chacun de part et d'autre se réjouissaient de se débarrasser de l'autre. Les Dursley souhaitaient de tout leur cœur ne plus jamais revoir Harry. Cependant celui-ci en avait décidé autrement. Un jour où l'autre il reviendrait pour se venger. Ils seraient punis de leur manque de charité et d'humanité avec lui.

Il s'installa dans le dernier wagon pour y être plus tranquille et il se reposa sur la banquète. Il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil et ce qui restait de ces blessures. Presque immédiatement il retrouva l'univers du garçon.

Cet orphelinat glacial où il était toujours mis à l'écart et exclu. Il le voyait de loin, il traînait dans un coin éloigné de la cour intérieure de l'institut. Il était encore une fois seul alors que les autres s'amusaient ensemble. Harry sentit imperceptiblement que les autres le craignaient. Ils feignaient de l'ignorer mais certains le regardaient du coin de l'œil, anxieux. Pourtant le Survivant ne voyait pas pourquoi et ne trouvait pas ce qui pouvait être menaçant chez lui.

La scène changea et il revit le garçon entrain de se faire tabasser par un adulte sûrement une surveillante. Le petit hurlait mais sans verser une larme.

-CE N'EST PAS MOI JE VOUS LE JURE!!

-Sale vaurien, répliqua la femme, tout le monde le sait que c'est toi qui l'a tué ce lapin!

-NON! Ce n'est pas moi, aie, madame!

-Ce serait Billy qui aurait pendu son propre lapin à la poutre, hein? C'est ça que tu veux dire, espèce de monstre?

-Je n'ai rien fait madame, hurla une nouvelle fois l'enfant alors qu'elle lui donnait un autre coup de verge.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton coup mais tu vas le payer, cria la surveillante, le visage déformé par la rage.

Soudain une autre femme arriva dans la pièce et les interrompis.

-Excusez-moi Mrs Cole mais une rixe vient d'éclater dans la cour.

-Très bien j'arrive, répondit cette dernière d'un ton plus calme. Puis elle s'adressa à l'enfant. J'en ai pas finit avec toi! File dans ton dortoir!

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier pour sortir mais il la toisa avec un certain mépris avant de se relever dignement.

-Oh Harry! Ron et moi on t'a cherché dans tous les compartiments, dit Hermione en réveillant brusquement Harry.

-Désolé vieux, on n'avait pas vu que tu dormais, dit le roux en s'installant sur la banquette d'en face. Mione le rejoignit et plaça sa malle sur les rangements prévus à cet effet tout comme Ron.

-Alors comment on été tes vacances Harry, l'interrogea la Gryffondor.

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas la joie là-bas mais j'ai survécu, dit Harry avec ironie tout en se frottant les yeux. Son rêve commençait à être intéressant. Es-ce qu'il avait fait ce dont l'accusait la femme ou pas? Il aurait aimé le savoir. Il reprocha en silence à ses amis d'être venus le déranger. Et vous?

-Oh, c'était super même si Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me reprocher d'avoir fait mes devoirs de vacances à la dernière minute.

-Franchement Ron! Tu as attendu à la dernière semaine pour les faire! s'exclama sa petite amie. Je suis sûre que même Harry a terminé les siens avant toi! Pas vrai Harry?

-Pas de chance Ron... Elle a raison, je les ai faits au début des vacances, répondit Harry qui avait trouvé dans ces devoirs un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas trop désespérer. Par la suite, il avait regretté de les avoir faits si rapidement car la situation était devenue insupportable.

-Faux frère, s'insurgea le rouquin.

-Tu vois, Ron? fit Hermione d'un air satisfait. Cette année, il va falloir que tu te mettes à travailler plus sérieusement car il y a les aspics, commença à dire Mione mais Ron changea brutalement de sujet en racontant le dernier match de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley.

Il en parla pendant tout le reste du trajet. S'emportant contre l'équipe adverse et jurant que c'était la meilleure équipe qui n'avait jamais existée malgré leur défaite écrasante de 430 à 10. Ron était intarissable sur le sujet et seul le discours annuel de Dumbledore le força à se taire.

Il commença par rappeler certains règlements, blablabla, Mr. Rusard punira tout ceux qui, blablabla, section interdite à la bibliothèque, blablabla, n'allez pas dans la forêt, blablabla, bonne entente entre les maisons, blablabla, tous ensemble si on fait un effort, blablabla, bon appétit!

-Ouch, il était vraiment ennuyant cette année, dit Seamus en plaisantant avec Dean.

-Es-ce que ça va Harry, demanda Hermione. Le survivant regardait fixement son assiette haineusement pour s'empêcher de foudroyé sur place le vieux fou. Il n'avait pas envie d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

-Ouais, ouais... Ne t'inquiète pas Herm. Tout va comme sur des roulettes.

Ron le regarda interdit.

-Expression moldue, soupira Mione.

-Ah, fit-il avant de se remettre à s'empiffrer. Harry tenta de se calmer durant le dîner. C'était vital car le directeur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau après le repas. Sûrement pour lui rendre sa baguette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il le détestait de toute son âme, enfin pas pour le moment.

* * *

C'est à nouveau maître de lui-même qu'il rejoignit la gargouille et articula le mot de passe ridicule du directeur une bonne heure plus tard.

-Le citron est le maître du monde.

_Il devient de plus en plus cinglé! _songea Harry, il avait eu un choc lorsqu'il l'avait lu sur le mot que McGonnagall lui avait donné en passant dans le hall. La gargouille le laissa passer et s'éleva jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il cogna poliment sur le bois et il entendit la voix un peu assourdie de Dumby.

-Entre Harry. Je t'attendais.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit Harry posément, vous vouliez me voir?

-Bien sûr Harry… Je voulais te remettre ta baguette. J'espère que tu as compris que je te l'ai enlevé pour ton bien.

-Je ne saurai vous mentir monsieur. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas en quoi cela m'était utile, fit le survivant hypocrite d'un air incompréhensif.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma le vieux, flatter par sa première phrase, tu comprendras un jour, j'en suis certain Harry.

-Merci monsieur, je voudrais m'excuser pour ma crise de colère de l'autre jour. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je ne voulais pas quitter mes amis, continua Harry dans la même veine en fermant à double tour son esprit.

-Tu étais déjà pardonné Harry. J'ai compris ta réaction c'est tout à fait normal. D'autres auraient pu même se sentir trahi par une telle requête, pas toi Harry? demanda le vieux d'un ton léger en le fixant intensément.

-Non monsieur je vous faisais confiance, dit Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu avec un air angélique qui trompa la méfiance de Dumby.

Harry gardait admirablement son sang-froid alors que l'envie de démolir le visage à coup de chaise le démangeait. Il fut récompensé de ces efforts héroïques en recevant sa baguette. Il partit alors aussitôt qu'il le put sans vexer ni éveillé des soupçons chez le directeur.

Bien entendu Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans la salle commune pour lui demander un compte rendu de la rencontre. Ils furent déçus par la courte réponse que leur offrit le survivant.

-Dumbledore m'a rendu ma baguette, expliqua-t-il avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'éclipser dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry étendait de la confiture sur une tranche de pain. Ron s'exclama bruyamment:

-Oh non!

-Qu'y a-t-il Ron? demanda son meilleur ami sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas regardé notre horaire? On commence par un double de cours de Potions! Et devine avec qui ils nous ont mis?

-Serpentard, lança Hermione, on sait.

-C'est vrai Ron. L'horaire était affiché dans la salle commune ce matin, déclara Harry non sans une pointe d'amusement.

-Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit? Vous vous rendez compte c'est un scandale! Nous mettre en commun avec eux pendant ce cours depuis sept ans! Sept ans! Ils nous en demandent trop comment peut-on enduré ces sales serpents?

-Je ne sais pas Ron, mais presque tout nos cours sont en commun avec eux cette année pour la bonne entente entre maisons. Dumbledore l'a expliqué hier pendant son discours et je t'en ai parlé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tu ne m'écoutais pas?

-Euh, euh, bredouilla le pauvre roux désemparé.

-C'est pas vrai! Ronald Weasley, le gronda Hermione. Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit! Lorsque tu seras plus compréhensif tu reviendras me voir. D'ici là je veux plus te parler! s'écria-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de la grande salle.

-Tu es dans de beaux draps Ron, commenta Harry en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Arrête vieux ce n'es pas drôle.

-Voyons tu n'avais qu'à l'écouter. Ce n'est pas si sorcier, répondit Harry avant de recommencer à manger.

-Mais Harry tu sais comment elle est! Elle peut se montrer si ennuyante parfois.

-Bien sûr que je le sais mais je suis vaguement la conversation pour pas qu'elle me prenne au dépourvu. Tu devrais en faire autant, rigola Harry.

-Parlons d'autres choses veux-tu, l'implora le rouquin.

-D'accord pas de problème. De quoi veux-tu parler?

-Du malheur qui s'abat sur nos têtes! Elle ne vient pas de dire que tout nos cours sont en commun avec ces serpents?

-Malheureusement oui. C'est clair que c'est un complot, déclara Harry.

-Entente avec les maisons, mon cul! Ça ne marchera jamais!

-Mmmm, fit le survivant d'un air réprobateur en entendant son langage.

-Ah tu es pire que ma mère. Comme si c'était possible de s'entendre avec ces cons! Tu me vois traîner avec eux et serrer la main de Malfoy? Il est fou le directeur!

-Peut-être que cela serait possible finalement, lança Harry rêveur.

-Quoi?! Tu délires!

-Non! Imagine, si on les attachait et les bâillonnerait… Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait tous être amis, déclara-t-il sadique.

-Woah, parfois tu me fais peur Harry.

-Et ensuite on pourrait jouer à un jeu très amusant, continua à dire le survivant sans entendre les protestations de Ron.

-Hey, vieux, fit le roux avant de lui donner une baffe pour qu'il se reprenne.

-Aie! Mais ça va pas? C'est quoi ton problème? s'écria Harry.

-Tu es entrain de terrorisé les Poufsouffle derrière toi.

-Hein? fit celui qui avait survécu avant de se tourner vers les dits Poufsouffle. Voyant qu'il les regardait les pauvres Poufsouffle de troisième année se ratatinèrent sur place. Mais voyons mes amis je ne vous ferez jamais de mal, déclara alors Harry avec un sourire menaçant, pauvres petits pathétiques Poufsouffle... Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de vous faire peur. Puis il ajouta en fourchelangue: §J'oserai jamais...§

Les pauvres petits blaireaux partirent hors de la salle en courant et en criant terrorisés. Harry se mit alors à rire, d'un rire diabolique, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention de toute la grande salle. Quand il s'en rendit compte il sourit et prononça avec mépris: «Pathétiques, tu viens Ron j'ai fini de déjeuner et j'ai oublié mon manuel de Potions dans la tour.»

-Euh oui, bredouilla Ron les yeux écartelés et il suivit Harry sans dire un autre mot hors de la grande salle. Une fois rendu dans un couloir désert, Ron repris soudain usage de sa parole. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami? demanda-t-il très sérieusement en le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Je suis un mangemort et j'ai découpé le Survivant en petits morceaux pour me faire un ragout, plaisanta Harry.

-Sale mangemort! Je vais te bousiller tu as massacré mon meilleur ami! cria Ron enragé.

-Tu es sérieux s'étrangla Harry. Je blaguais Ron, je suis Harry... Ton pote depuis sept ans.

-Prouve-le, déclara Ron soupçonneux en continuant de le menacer.

-Voyons et si je te disais la prophétie?

-Ça tu pourrais le savoir, mangemort...

-Euh, tu m'as aidé à réussir l'épreuve de l'échiquier géant en première année.

-Je te crois toujours pas...

-Euh tu hais le cornbeef mais ta mère en met toujours dans tes sandwichs.

-C'est vraiment toi vieux? demanda Ron incrédule, qu'avons nous fait pour tenter de démasquer l'Héritier de Serpentard?

-On a piqué des ingrédients à la chauve souris graisseuse pour se faire du Polynectar et se transformer en Crabble et Goyle pour vérifier si Malfoy était ou savait qui était l'Héritier. Et s'il t'en faut plus tu ronfles très fort la nuit.

-Hé pas si fort Harry on va t'entendre, dit Ron en baissant sa baguette.

-Merci Ron tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Bon on y va à la tour? Le cours de Rogue va commencer bientôt.

* * *

(1)Le survivant leva des yeux surpris vers lui. (Eh oui il est plus petit que Mumus)

A/N Si jamais vous vous posez la question dans cette fic il ne sera pas question ni des Horcruxes ni des reliques de la mort. Je l'ai écrite avant la sortie du septième livre.

Et je suis entrain de changer la longueur des chapitres alors c'est normal si le prochain chapitre a pour titre chapitre 7 alors qu'il est le 4ème maintenant...

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	4. Hermione et un réveil assez dérangeant

Petit délire:

_-Hé pas si fort Harry on va t'entendre, dit Ron en baissant sa baguette._

_-Merci Ron tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Bon on y va à la tour? Le cours de Rogue va commencer bientôt._

(Au loin, dans une pièce crasseuse faisant office de cachot, un balafré, mal en point, gémissait.) Le faux Harry eut un sourire démoniaque et sortit soudain sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Ron avec un plaisir malsain.

-Tu es vraiment trop crédule Weasley!

Il ricana et sous le regard horrifié de la belette déclara:

-Avada Kedavra! Trop pathétique ajouta-t-il en le voyant s'écraser sur le sol. Puis le faux Harry arracha son masque, dévoilant les traits de notre cher Voldemort. Il se mit alors à sautiller en tout sens en chantant d'une voix nasillarde: «C'est qui le plus beau? C'est qui le meilleur? C'est Voldy! Attention à vous le règne des ténèbres commence aujourd'hui! I'm to sexy for my hat! Too sexy for my hat! What you think of that? I'm too sexy pour être méchant! Trop sexy pour être méchant! Mais je vous bousille n'importe quand!»

Note de l'auteure: Je peux voir vos yeux se révulser d'ici. J'espère qu'une main secourable est près de vous et saura composer le numéro de la Fondation pour les Victimes d'Intoxications Maléfiques dû à la Lecture de Fictions Démoniaques (FVIMLFD) pour vous avant de crever en faisant de l'hyperventilation. Pour vous remettre sur pied vous pouvez toujours si vous n'êtes pas écœuré à vie par ma faute de mes histoires, lire la version revue de la scène. (Okay j'avoue qu'il vient de me passer une bulle au cerveau et que je vous écris de l'asile)

Le vrai Chapitre 4: Un mensonge de plus et je t'ébouillante

Ron bien qu'heureux de ne pas avoir eu affaire à un mangemort, s'inquiétait de la santé mentale d'Harry. Ce qu'il avait fait dans la grande salle était si étrange. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais agis de la sorte. C'était un comportement qui ne l'aurait pas étonné chez un Serpentard. Comment un parfait Gryffondor comme Harry pouvait agir de cette manière là?

En temps normal, il en aurait parlé avec Hermione mais elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Sa clarté de jugement l'aurait bien aidé dans cette situation où il se retrouvait dans le brouillard. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. En désespoir de cause il tenta de faire tout comme à son habitude en espérant ne pas faire d'erreur. Il s'installa donc à coté d'Harry en cours de Potions. Cependant une certaine gène empêcha Ron de bavarder avec son meilleur ami durant le cours. Ce n'était pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre car le rouquin l'avait toujours déconcentré. C'était ce qui le faisait manquer ses potions. Il s'en était aperçut il y avait deux ans lors des Buses. Même sans avoir révisé plus que Ron il avait eu une excellente note en Potions ce qui l'avait tout d'abord rendu perplexe. Néanmoins la raison lui était apparue plus tard.

Il se souvenait de la tête que Ron avait faite lorsqu'il avait vu ses résultats. Cela avait été impayable. Il avait eu un O en potion pratique et un EE en théorie. Il n'avait jamais eu le flegme d'étudier mais cet été il avait dévoré ces livres des années précédentes, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se morfondre des heures entières. Il s'était découvert un goût pour les études. C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qui lui étaient devenues compréhensibles en relisant seulement les livres qu'il possédait. Malheureusement il ne jamais le dire à Ron, il ne comprendrait pas.

Harry se concentra sur sa potion et exécuta tranquillement toutes les instructions avant de la laisser mijoter. Rapidement un petit sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage. Elle avait exactement le bon vert. Puis il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle observa son résultat et lui fit comprendre par gestes qu'elle souhaitait lui parler après le cours. Il acquiesça de la tête et se composa à la va vite un masque inexpressif car Rogue s'approchait d'un air dédaigneux.

Sûrement frustré de n'avoir rien à redire sur la potion d'Harry, il s'acharna sur son pauvre voisin de table. Après sa longue tirade, Ron était aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. Harry se surprit à le considéré avec une pointe de mépris pendant une brève seconde. _Mais qu'es-ce qui va pas avec moi aujourd'hui?_ se demanda-t-il avec horreur. _Au moins il ne s'est rendu compte de rien._ Cependant ce n'était pas le cas d'un certain blond. Quand arriva la fin du cours Harry ramassa très lentement toutes ses affaires et voyant que Ron commençait à s'impatienter, il lui dit:

-Je te rejoins en Métamorphose, Ron.

Le rouquin le salua alors et sorti de la classe à grand pas. Hermione attendait discrètement Harry à la sortie et dès qu'il s'approcha et le tira par la main.

-Merci Harry de m'avoir attendue. Il fallait vraiment que je te parle.

-De rien Mione. Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler? De ta dispute avec Ron, proposa-t-il doucement.

-Un peu mais surtout de ce qui c'est passé après... En passant, je suis fière de toi. Tu as fait de remarquables améliorations en potions!

-Ah ça! C'est parce que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment appliqué en cours, répondit Harry pas modeste pour un sou.

-Ah bon, fit Hermione un peu décontenancée. Harry s'était toujours un peu dénigré et elle n'aurait pas cru le voir un jour à la limite de l'arrogance. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué? Es-ce que Ron a parlé de moi?

-Pas vraiment mais il avait l'air drôlement découragé. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça longtemps j'espère?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais seulement attendre deux jours que ma colère contre cet idiot retombe.

-Sage décision, commenta le survivant.

-Est-il le seul à ne pas m'écouter? hésita la Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas honnêtement Mione. Moi je t'écoute, mentit Harry avec aplomb.

-Merci de me rassurer Harry, dit-elle en souriant un peu soulagée. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais causé tout un chamboulement dans la grande salle après mon départ.

-Moi? Causé quoi? Tu es certaine? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

-Oui toi! Il parait que tu as parlé fourchelangue devant tout le monde.

-Et alors?

-Tu aurais complètement traumatisé un groupe de Poufsouffle.

-Vraiment? fit Harry. À ce point là? Je leur ai pourtant dit que je ne leur ferai pas de mal.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Tous ceux qui m'en ont parlé avaient l'air choqués par tes actes. Franchement Harry terrorisé ces pauvres enfants! Ils disaient qu'ils avaient presque cru un instant que quelqu'un avait pris possession de ton corps. C'es le genre de Malfoy de faire ça.

-C'est ce que Ron a pensé je crois. Il m'a demandé qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait à son ami en me menaçant de sa baguette. Il pensait que j'étais un mangemort. C'était grave son problème, déclara-t-il en riant.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Harry? l'interrogea Mione d'un air réprobateur.

-Bien sûr je me suis moqué de pauvres gens impressionnables. Tu aurais dû être là c'était hilarant.

Mione secoua la tête, découragée.

-Es-ce que ça va bien? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton état normal.

-Mais oui mais oui! répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers son prochain cours. Son amie l'accompagna.

-Il s'est passé des choses étranges ces temps-ci? demanda-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas négliger aucune piste.

-Non je ne crois pas, dit-il, répugnant à lui parler de ses rêves même s'ils n'avaient sûrement pas d'incidence sur son comportement. Comment cela pourrait l'être? Et puis après tout quel mal y a-t-il à se confier?

C'est en connaissant les faiblesses de ses ennemis qu'on peut les détruire, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

_Oui mais Mione est mon amie,_ soutint Harry.

Amie ou ennemie où est la différence? continua la voix mais le survivant n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était entrain de vider son sac devant Hermione.

-Non je ne crois pas, dit-il, répugnant à lui parler de ses rêves même s'ils n'avaient sûrement pas d'incidence sur son comportement. Comment cela pourrait l'être?_ Et puis après tout quel mal y a-t-il à se confier?_

_C'est en connaissant les faiblesses de ses ennemis qu'on peut les détruire, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête._

_Oui mais Mione est mon amie, soutint Harry._

_Amie ou ennemie où est la différence? continua la voix mais le survivant n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était entrain de vider son sac devant Hermione._

-Eh bien, dernièrement, j'ai eu un certain de nombre de rêves, qu'on pourrait qualifier d'étranges.

-Des rêves ou des visions? demanda Hermione.

-Non des rêves, déclara Harry et il allait lui en dire plus, lorsqu'il s'aperçut, qu'ils étaient arrivé dans la salle de classe. Pour les exercices on se mettra ensemble. Comme ça on pourra continuer de parler.

-D'accord, murmura Mione car McGonnagall venait d'entrer. Elle attendit que tout les élèves soit présents puis commença un discours portant sur la matière demandée pour les aspics et comment cette année allait être exigeante. Puis elle leur demanda de faire la révision de sort de l'année précédente en équipe de deux.

-Qu'ont-ils de spécial, revint à la charge la Gryffondor une minute plus tard entre deux essais. Tu rêves de Tu-Sais-Qui?

-Non, réfuta le survivant en admirant la perspicacité de son amie. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté qu'il avait rêvé de Tu-sais-qui mais elle s'en doutait quand même. Je rêve d'un garçon de cinq-six ans. Chaque rêve suit un schéma bien précis et se poursuit dans le suivant. Les scènes et les lieux me sont bizarrement familiers.

-Où se déroule ton rêve?

-Dans un orphelinat...

-Qu'es-ce que tu en conclu?

-Bah, pour l'instant je crois que ces rêves sont le reflet de mon ancienne peur d'être placé dans un orphelinat. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêve mais le dernier remontait à plusieurs années avant Poudlard il me semble. Tu vois ils sont peut-être un peu étrange mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ils pourraient changer mon comportement.

-Comment-tu, hoqueta Hermione interloquée.

-Oui je savais où tu voulais en venir et non ils ne véhiculent pas de messages plus violents que mes autres rêves.

-Ouah tu lis dans mes pensées, s'écria la jeune fille.

-Non. Je te connais très bien Mione c'est tout, dit Harry en réessayant l'exercice une deuxième fois et en transformant cette fois-ci sa cuillère en un lapin noir.

-Bravo, Mr. Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Harry sourit et métamorphosa le lapin en cuillère sous les yeux amusé de McGonnagall.

-Par simple curiosité, le garçon de tes rêves ressemble-t-il à quelqu'un?

-Il me ressemble beaucoup...

-Tu sais chaque rêve à sa signification, dit Hermione très sérieuse.

-Fait attention Mione tu te transformes en Trelawney. Bientôt tu on devra t'acheter des lunettes en fond de bouteille et on t'entendra t'exclamer: «Ouvrez votre troisième œil» d'une voix tonitruante.

-Rigole si tu veux, mais j'ai raison, se défendit Hermione.

-Mon troisième œil, répéta Harry.2

-Encore une chose quand y-as-tu rêvé la dernière fois?

-Hier dans le train, répondit Harry avec franchise. Il n'avait aucune raison pour se méfier d'elle. C'était son amie, voyons.

Tu en es vraiment certain, le nargua une petite voix au fond de lui même.

Seul comme à l'accoutumée le garçon marmonnait des malédictions contre Mrs. Cole lorsqu'un orphelin de quatre ans son aîné vint le déranger dans sa récitation.

-Alors on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein?

Le garçon le foudroya du regard et se leva pour mieux lui tenir tête. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Le dortoir était presque vide, les autres ne regardaient pas dans leur direction.

-C'est toi qui es allé tout raconter à la vieille peau? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

-Bien sûr que oui! Après ce que tu as fait à Billy!

-Et alors? Il méritait d'être puni pour ses insultes qu'il m'a dites, dit le garçon avec conviction.

-Mais il avait raison tu n'es qu'un sale... monstre! cracha le plus vieux en s'approchant un peu plus.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il te veut le monstre? Non? Es-ce que tu as envie de finir comme le lapin?

-Je suis beaucoup trop lourd pour que tu me transporte, jeta l'autre bravache.

-Qui dit que j'ai transporté le lapin? dit simplement le jeune garçon avec un sourire diabolique. Il fixa durement son adversaire, puis tout en le pointant du doigt, le fit s'élever d'un mètre dans les airs. Bien entendu il se mit immédiatement à hurler.

-Aidez-moi! Le monstre m'attaque! Aidez-moi!

Le garçon énervé l'envoya à a la rencontre du mur. Il le regarda avec satisfaction s'assommer et glisser le long de la pierre.

Tout cela c'était passé si vite que les autres crurent qu'il l'avait seulement poussé.

Le garçon se rassis sur le sol. Il savait qu'il serait encore puni mais cela en valait la peine. La vieille à la demande de Billy le frappera encore plus aujourd'hui. Car Billy voudrait venger ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami et à son lapin.

Harry se réveilla. Ainsi donc il l'avait bel et bien pendu ce fameux lapin. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment néanmoins il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi ils le craignaient. Il était différent d'eux, il était un sorcier.

-Dépêchez-vous les mecs! Le petit déjeuner est presque terminé! lança Ron qui était d'habitude le dernier lever. Des grognements lui répondirent et le roux dû les secouer un à un pour les sortir définitivement du sommeil. Tout se passa relativement bien jusqu'a ce qu'il secoue Harry.

-Ne me touche pas, siffla celui-ci en pointant sa baguette sur le roux.

-Relaxe Harry! Je suis juste venu de réveiller pour qu'on puisse aller manger.

-Éloigne toi de moi tout de suite, cracha Harry en sortant de son lit. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est le con qui a décidé qu'on devait tous descendre en même temps pour le petit déjeuner? Vous n'êtes pas assez courageux pour y aller seul c'est ça? Saleté de Griffondors, jura-t-il en prenant les vêtements, qu'il allait porter ce jour là, dans ses mains. Puis il claqua la porte de la salle de bain devant un public ahuris.

-Il n'est pas dans son assiette Harry ce matin, commenta Seamus pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Sa tentative tomba à plat.

Deux minutes plus tard un survivant furieux ouvrit brutalement la porte et sortit du dortoir dans leur accordé un seul regard. Sale con de Ron! Imbéciles de Griffondor heureux! Peut plus les supporter! Il quitta la tour Gryffondor dans un coup de vent et il tentait de se calmer lorsqu'il reconnu une silhouette au bout d'un couloir. Dans sa fureur, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'il avait descendu aux cachots et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte, qu'il était qu'à quelque mètre de l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Occupé par cette constation il n'entendit pas Malfoy s'approcher.

-Tiens donc Potter. Que fais tu aussi loin de ta tour? demanda-t-il la voix traînante comme à son habitude.

-Dégage de mon chemin Malfoy, je passe, dit Harry encore en colère.

-C'est qu'il est énervé le Potty. Une chicane d'amour avec la belette?

-La ferme! Ce sale emmerdeur! Il ne paie rien pour attendre, je te jure que...

-De quoi Potter? Je ne pourrais pas t'aider dans ta démarche constructive? fit Drago goguenard.

-Peut-être bien...Es-ce que tu aurais une roue? demanda Harry d'un ton à présent rêveur.

-Une roue? Pourquoi voudrais-tu une roue Potter? Pour te faire un chariot?

-Ah c'est vrai que j'oublie que j'ai affaire à un ignare en technologie moldue. Pourtant c'est vieux comme le monde! Une roue! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est?

-Non, marmonna le blond vexé.

-Tu sais les moldus ne sont pas complètement nuisibles. Ils sont inventé toute sorte de dispositif de torture. Bon c'est vrai que ça ne vaut pas un bon vieux doloris mais une roue c'est super! Il en existe même certain modèle qui écartèle les gens en tournant. N'est ce pas génial? Mais tu me dis que tu ne connais pas alors... Je vais devoir me débrouiller sans... Salut Malfoy, dit Harry avant de continuer son chemin, l'esprit obnubilé par la recherche du moyen ultime pour faire regretté à Ron de l'avoir réveillé.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua même pas que Drago était resté planté en plein milieu du couloir les yeux écartelé par la stupeur et cela lui prit une bonne minute avant d'en revenir. Il se fit alors la réflexion que ce Potter était beaucoup plus agréable que l'ancien même s'il lui manquait visiblement une case. Qu'es-ce qui avait pu le changer autant? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il le saurait tôt ou tard et que la réponse ne plairait pas à ses deux copains Griffondor. Il faudrait entretemps qu'il fasse une recherche sur les roues. Elles avaient l'air intéressant.

* * *

A/N Ouf j'ai cru ne pas réussir à vous l'envoyer à la date prévue mais j'ai réussi! Harry devient de plus en plus bizarre hein? J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!

2: Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris le double sens. C'est à la fois un rappel de ce qu'il a dit plus haut et une altération de l'expression «mon oeil!» a+


	5. Un sort de personnalité?

Chapitre 5 : Un mensonge de plus et je t'éviscère et je me fais une écharpe avec tes intestins.

Toute la journée Harry fut insupportable. Un rien l'énervait et ce fut Ron qui en fit le plus les frais. Il était inutile de précisé que tout le monde était profondément choqué par son attitude.

-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend? s'emporta Mione alors qu'Harry riait de la dernière plaisanterie de Malfoy. Le Serpentard aussi surpris que les Gryffondor en faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Les élèves autour accusait le choc, ils leur semblaient que le monde ne tournait plus rond. Malfoy venait d'insulter Hermione et que faisait le survivant? Il riait.

Neville après le cours se porta malade. Il faisait une syncope le pauvre. Ron haussa les épaules à l'entente du commentaire de la Gryffondor. La force des choses les avaient réconciliés plus tôt que prévu.

-Je ne sais pas Mione. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin.

-Et tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, l'interrogea Hermione soupçonneuse.

-Non, non... Je l'ai seulement secoué un peu comme chaque matin pour le réveiller. On se le fait tous entre gars pour ne pas arriver en retard.

-Et ce matin il ne l'a pas bien prit, c'est ça?

-Il m'a crié de ne pas le toucher et a insulté les Gryffondor. Si ce n'avait pas été Harry j'aurais presque cru avoir affaire à un Serpentard, déclara Ron en regardant Hermione. Il était troublé par toute cette histoire.

-Tu as mis le mot dessus Ron! On dirait qu'il est un Serpentard. Ils lui ont peut-être jeté un sort ou faire boire une potion!

-Oh je vais les tuer! Ridiculiser ainsi Harry. Sale fouine, il va voir ce que je vais lui faire, s'enragea le roux en serrant les poings.

-Non Ron! Je ne crois pas que ce soit Malfoy qui est responsable de ça. Il a l'air aussi abasourdis que nous. À moins qu'il soit un parfait acteur ce n'est pas lui. Réfléchissons... Qui en voudraient assez à Harry pour lui faire ça?

-Je ne sais pas... Rogue? lança-t-il à tout hasard.

-Peut-être, murmura Mione avant de s'écrier :«Je dois absolument aller à la bibliothèque!» et elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse.

-Reviens pas trop tard, se contenta de dire Ron en soupirant.

-Merci tu es un amour, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et elle sortit de la salle de classe.

Harry la suivit par pure coïncidence jusqu'a la bibliothèque. Il devait terminer son dernier devoir de potion. Il s'y installa, non loin de son amie mais ne lui adressa pas la parole.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà fini son devoir. Il repoussa le parchemin avec un sourire satisfait puis il regarda le livre qu'il avait pris pour répondre aux questions et sa montre. Il fut interloqué de voir que si peu de temps c'était passé depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler. Il l'avait fait n'en pensant à rien de particulier et il s'était fier qu'à son instinct en répondant. Étrangement il avait écrit le double demandé et alors qu'il pouvait jurer qu'il ne connaissait pas la potion la veille, il l'avait décrite avec une connaissance des potions qu'il était loin de posséder. C'était comme si son inconscient l'avait toujours su. Il n'avait même pas touché à son livre.

-Es-ce que ça va Harry, lui demanda Hermione qui l'observait d'un œil tout en effectuant sa recherche.

-Je vais bien Hermione, répondit-il sèchement, agacé d'être dérangé.

-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, s'énerva-t-elle soudain.

-Mon problème? C'est toi qui viens me dérangé avec tes petites attentions de Poufsouffle! Qu'es-ce que ça peut bien te foutre que j'aille bien ou pas? La terre n'arrêtera pas de tourner! s'écria Harry outré.

-Sortez immédiatement de la bibliothèque, les cingla Mrs. Pince courroucée.

-Pas besoin de crier vieille peau. J'allais partir justement, cracha Harry écœuré avant de sortir effectivement de la pièce.

-J'en parlerais à votre directrice de maison, rétorqua la bibliothécaire enragée. Son chignon était presque totalement défait par tant d'agitations. Hermione se hâta de sortir de peur qu'elle lui hurle aussi dessus. Plusieurs autres élèves optèrent également pour la prudence et dans un temps record la bibliothèque se retrouva complètement vide.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla étrangement de bonne humeur. Il était seul dans le dortoir. Après un bref Tempus il remarqua qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin. Les Gryffondor devaient être encore dans la salle commune. On était un samedi et ils avaient l'habitude de passer du temps dans la tour, lorsqu'ils ne jouaient pas au Quidditch à l'extérieur.

Le survivant sortit de son lit encore un peu ensommeillé et comme chaque matin alla prendre une douche brûlante. Il s'habilla ensuite rapidement en espérant que Ron soit toujours dans la tour. En descendant l'escalier il l'aperçu entrain de discuter avec Hermione, Seamus et Dean.

-Salut les gars, lança Harry en souriant. Salut Mione! Alors Ron ça te dit une partie de Quidditch? La température me semble parfaite.

-Harry, s'exclama celui-ci interloqué.

-Oui, répondit le survivant en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Tu te souviens d'hier? demanda Hermione.

-Ah, dit Harry en rougissant de honte. Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai été un peu sec avec vous…

-Un peu sec? répéta Seamus incrédule.

-Je… euh. Je suis vraiment désolé. Vous me pardonnez, les interrogea Harry embarrassé.

-On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Ron pour le rassuré. Mione nous a tout expliqué.

-Expliquer quoi exactement? demanda-t-il perdu.

-Que tu… et… je crois qu'elle saura mieux l'expliquer que moi, commença Ron.

-Alors, insista Harry pressé de savoir ce qui se passait chez lui.

-Après avoir remarqué ton comportement étrange toute la journée. Je me suis demandée si tu ne serais pas victime d'un sort ou d'une potion. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, tu m'y as vu d'ailleurs. (Harry piqua un fard) Bref j'ai du y retourner ce matin et devine ce que j'ai trouvé?

-Euh, dit l'attrapeur avec intelligence.

-Ne cherche pas tu ne trouveras jamais. Il existe un sort de personnalité.

-Et tu penses que l'on me l'a lancé? Qu'es-ce que c'est exactement?

-C'est de la magie noire. Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais la personne touché par le sort devient très manipulable. Tu n'as plus qu'a l'a conditionné à agir d'une certaine manière. Il n'y a malheureusement pas de contre sort et il est très difficile à réussir. Quand le sort atteint une personne dont ses pouvoirs n'ont pas fini d'augmenter comme un jeune enfant. Le sort peut durer des années avant que la magie de la personne touchée si elle est assez puissante rejette d'elle-même l'influence du sort. Quand le sort est jeté sur un adulte il dure plus ou moins longtemps. Cela dépend de la puissance du jeteur. Je crois que quelqu'un t'a jeté ce sort pour que tu agisses comme un Serpentard et ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive.

-Le petit déjeuner au début de la semaine, fit Harry songeur.

-Exactement! Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que cette personne va récidiver…

-Hermione tu ne peux pas utiliser des mots que tout le monde peuvent comprendre, lui reprocha Ron.

-Ça veut dire recommencer vieux, répondit Harry affable. Alors tu crois que vous pourriez surveillez les alentours?

-Évidemment, fit Mione.

-Bon je crois qu'on m'avait proposé une partie de Quidditch, dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux bien, s'assura Harry.

-Je suis partant!

-On peut venir, ajouta Dean et Seamus d'une même voix.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry, allons chercher nos balais!

* * *

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent Hermione et Ron se tinrent aux aguets et comme pour confirmer l'hypothèse de la Gryffondor Harry garda un comportement relativement normal. Celui-ci s'il adhérait à sa théorie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son comportement bien qu'irrévérencieux étaient le fruit de pensées refoulées depuis des lustres. Bien qu'un peu honteux d'avoir agit ainsi avec ou sans l'influence du sortilège au départ. En y réfléchissant il s'était senti inexplicablement en accord avec ses actes. Il n'avait cependant pas le cœur a raconté tout cela à ses amis. C'était beaucoup trop gênant. C'était comme s'il se décidait à leur avouer que le chapeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard.

Harry frustré de ne pas trouver le sommeil dût se résigner à utiliser l'arme ultime pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée. C'était un sommeil de plomb garanti. Ron le lui avait assuré. Harry sortit de son coffre un manuel de potion avancée. L'effet soporifique qu'avaient toujours eu les potions sur Harry n'était plus à prouver et il s'attendait à s'endormir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se surprit à dévoré l'ouvrage avec intérêt et il ne lâcha plus jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il dût pourtant se résigner à l'abandonné pour n'avoir que serais-ce deux heures de sommeil avant ses cours. Ce constat horrifia une partie de lui-même inutile et incapable d'agir dans l'immédiat. Il commençait à apprécier dangereusement trop les potions et il avait même des connaissances sur le sujet qui semblaient venir de nulle part. Il finit par retrouver le sommeil mais ce ne fut que pour faire un rêve étrange. Il espérait qu'il ne fut pas représentatif de son état car entre ses rêves sur Voldemort il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar plus traumatisant.

Il rêva que Rogue lui faisait passer une interro surprise diabolique. Le professeur de potions étaient déguiser en lapin et il distribuait des chocolats empoissonnées aux élèves. Il ne comprenait brusquement plus rien aux potions et Rogue s'approchait de plus en plus de lui en lui tendant une friandise. À un certain moment il reçu la note désastreuse du test et Rogue qui étrangement avait changé son costume pour un autre plus grotesque de ballerine lui fit remarqué qu'il était aussi nu qu'Adam. À l'exact instant où il songeait à s'enfuir en courant avec ce qui lui restait de sa fierté son rêve se termina. Un autre venait de commencer et Harry fut rassuré de reconnaître l'univers du jeune garçon.

Cette fois-ci il était dans une salle inconnue qui ressemblait vaguement à une cafétéria. Après un examen attentif, Harry conclut que cela en était bien une. Une grande femme à l'air dédaigneuse donna un bol de bouillie informe au garçon. Celui-ci regarda avec écœurement le contenu de son repas et s'installa à l'écart des autres en espérant être tranquille. Grand fut son déplaisir lorsqu'il vit le chouchou de Mrs Cole arriver avec son ami. C'était deux garçons bruns très ordinaires ni laids ni beaux mais d'une stupidité effarante. Le garçon les détestait d'autant plus que c'était réciproque. Il les toisa d'un air rogue qui était surprenant de voir chez un jeune.

À cet âge là on jouait encore avec des jouets, des petites voitures ou des soldats de bois. On avait un joli sourire et on était innocent. Lui il n'avait pas eu de parents et s'il avait été un jour innocent ce dont il doutait lui-même il ne l'était plus. Mrs Cole et les autres surveillantes y avaient veillé en le battant quotidiennement pour un oui ou un non et cette vieille chipie aux doigts boudinés avaient la main lourde. Malheureusement pour lui, la vieille s'était prise d'affection pour le fils de feu son frère. Son neveu recevait de sa part une attention spéciale. Cela combiné au caractère déjà insupportable de l'enfant avait fait de lui la mini terreur des moins de dix ans. Ce caïd était à plaindre il venait de perdre son père et sa mère s'étant remarié ne voulait plus de lui. Aller savoir pourquoi. Sa vie était plus misérable que celle du garçon à coup sûr. Lui il n'avait jamais connu de parents, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de les perdre. Harry eut comme un frémissement au cœur, un élan de sympathie pour le garçon lorsque les deux abrutis le frappèrent pour les avoir défier. Harry sentit une larme glissé sur sa joue quand il vit d'autres enfants se mêler au règlement de compte en profitant de sa faiblesse.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla son propre visage était humide et il maudit le destin qui laissait des enfants sans leurs parents tout comme lui. Il fut renfrogné toute la journée à la fois à cause de ce rêve et de son manque de sommeil. Ceux qui eurent la mauvaise idée de le dérangé subirent un assaut en règle. Ils furent tous descendu plus bas que terre et considérer avec un mépris sans égal. Ron et Hermione se disputèrent car ils avaient manqué à l'évidence le jeteur de sort. Ils s'attribuaient mutuellement l'échec de leur surveillance et cela ajoutait à la confusion ambiante.

McGonnagall convoqua Harry entre deux cours pour lui parler de son attitude inacceptable avec Mme Pince. Il lui répondit de telle façon qu'elle enleva cinquante points à sa propre maison et lui donna deux semaines de retenues. Cependant Harry s'en fichait éperdument ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres Gryffondor. Parvati Patil vient lui pleurnicher qu'ils étaient maintenant au même niveau que les Poufsouffle. Le survivant l'envoya promener en la traitant de grosse truie vulgaire. Il eut un sourire terrible et en la voyant pleuré de plus belle il décida de l'insulter copieusement. Il savait où frapper la pauvre suivait un régime depuis quelque temps. L'été avait été riche en malbouffe pour elle.

-Mais voyons ma belle, lui dit alors Harry, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dis.

Toute la salle commune, qui même en sachant qu'il n'était pas lui-même, le regardait avec une profonde antipathie, se rasséréna en entendant ses excuses. Ils avaient oubliés l'expression de son visage.

-Vraiment, fit Parvati en hoquetant.

-Bien sûr que oui… déclara Harry d'un ton remarquablement gentil.

-Oh merci Harry je… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le survivant.

-Tu n'es pas une grosse truie Parvati… Tu n'es qu'une sale garce énorme et moche. Tu me donne envie de vomir sale pétasse. Va te faire Crivey avant que ton gros cul rentre encore dans ta jupe. À te voir il ne te reste pas grand temps. Tu enlaidi à vue d'œil. Qui sait, tu pourrais être copine avec le bouledogue? Pour une fois qu'elle n'aurait pas à être jalouse d'une autre fille. Au pire ce n'est pas si grave Parvati tu peux toujours utiliser des charmes pour faire disparaître ces bourrelets de graisse répugnants. Malheureusement après une certaine de taille ça ne fait plus effet et on en voit encore… Oh mon dieu tu les utilisais déjà! Moi qui pensais que tu étais seulement grosse. Tu es obèse ma pauvre… faudrait arrêter le chocolat avant de devoir reculer de cinq pas pour se voir totalement dans un miroir!

-Oh là s'en est trop, s'écria Hermione et elle pétrifia Harry avant qu'il achève de démolir son estime de soi. Oh Parvati ne crois pas un mot de tout ce qu'il t'a dit! Tu es encore jolie.

-Encore? hurla-t-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Je vais le tuer le responsable de toute cette merde! cria Hermione. (1) Patil n'en supportant pas plus s'enfuit dans le dortoir des filles pour continuer à pleurer et à désespéré seule.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et l'observa avec curiosité.

-Il a changé, murmura-t-elle, son visage… il est plus le même. Il est beaucoup plus fin… Il me fait penser à quelqu'un, je me demande si…

-Ginny!

-Quoi Mione?

-Tu m'aides? On sera bien assez de deux pour la consoler.

-Ah oui Parvati… J'arrive…

* * *

-Je me déteste…

-Mais non tu n'as pas de raison, la raisonna Mione. Tu as de grandes qualités, commença-t-elle mais elle eut beau chercher elle n'en trouva pas. Ginny vint à sa rescousse.

-Tu sais tout le monde t'aime…

-J'ai envie de hic me tuer! Il a raison je suis tellement énorme! Hoqueta la jeune fille.

-C'est pas vrai, dit Hermione.

-Ne te suicide pas pour un con. Crivey t'aime Parvati!

-Maintenant mais lorsque je…

-Eh puis un régime et hop! Dit Ginny excédée. Tu en as combien à perdre?

-Je ne sais pas! dit-elle misérable. Pauvre cruche, songea Ginny.

-Après tout ce n'est pas la beauté qui compte mais. Commença Hermione.

-Fais-toi liposucé! C'est un truc moldu qui marche assez bien, trancha Ginny en regardant ses ongles et en sortant une lime de nulle part.

-Ginny, la reprocha Mione.

-Quoi? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je lui mente?

-Parvati, Harry ne sait pas de quoi il parle, dit Hermione.

-C'est le gars le plus hic sexy et classe de Poudlard. S'il le dit c'est que c'est vrai.

-Quoi tu défends Harry après ce qu'il vient de te faire? s'énerva Hermione.

-Oui il n'a fait que hic dire la vérité et des conseils.

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est vrai! s'exclama je-sais-tout en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Ça lui en fera moins sur la tête. Avec la touffe qu'elle a, songea Ginny. Remarque que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal la liposuccion à elle aussi.

* * *

A/N (1): J'ai peur qu'elle m'attrape un jour. Si un des personnages trouverait le moyen de sortir d'un livre ce serait bien elle.


	6. Le Quidditch? Un jeu stupide?

Chapitre 6 : Un mensonge de plus et je te pulvérise en sautant à pied joint

-Finite Incantadem, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. Harry retrouva le contrôle de ses mouvements avec soulagement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et considéra d'un œil intéressé la sœur de son meilleur ami.

-Où est passé Parvati? De là où j'étais je ne l'ai pas vu partir.

-Elle pleure dans le dortoir des filles, répondit Ginny en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Ils étaient les derniers occupants de la salle commune. Tout les autres étaient déjà couché et sans elle Harry aurait passé à coup sûr la nuit pétrifié.

-Ah bon? s'étonna le survivant d'un air innocent.

-Tu sais Harry j'ai peur que personne ne t'ai jamais jeté de sortilège. J'ai toujours su que tu avais cette fille en horreur. Tu ne l'as pas manqué…

-Merci, répondit-il. Garde cela pour toi mais je crois que tu as raison. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rencontré personne ce matin et pourtant je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi.

-Cela doit être quelque chose d'autre que son fameux sort de personnalité, réfléchit à haute voix la rousse.

-Peut-être, concéda Harry en soupirant. On finira par le savoir. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Ginny!

-Attends! Pourquoi Parvati?

-Tu as raison je l'ai bel et bien en horreur et je déteste les gens qui pleurnichent.

-Comme Cho?

-Certainement comment j'ai pu penser une seconde sortir avec elle dépasse mon entendement, dit-il et après un sourire il grimpa les marches menant au dortoir. Ginny resta quelques minutes seule dans le silence à réfléchir. Elle avait déjà vu ce sourire en quelque part. Si seulement elle se rappelait où.

* * *

-Eh vieux, c'était vraiment horrible… Tu l'as anéantie!

-Oh je me sens si mal, lâcha Harry rouge de honte à nouveau. Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera un jour?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle était dans un affreux état selon ce que m'a dit Hermione.

-je dois aller la voir pour m'excuser. Quelle guigne! Il fallait que cela me tombe dessus! Elle me déteste à coup sûr maintenant! Et les autres Gryffondor ils ne m'en veulent pas trop?

-Ils savent que ce n'est pas ta faute Harry.

-Je lui doit quand même des excuses.

-Hermione m'a dit qu'elle ne veut pas quitter le dortoir et comme les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans l'escalier tu devras remettre ça à plus tard. Elle va sûrement descendre un jour.

-Merci vieux tu as toujours le chic pour me réconforter, dit Harry avec un pâle sourire.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis et on serait mieux de se dépêcher. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard au cours de la chauve-souris graisseuse.

-Je rassemble mes affaires et on y va. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une retenue de plus.

-Ça c'est sûr… tu as dû être odieux avec McGo pour qu'elle t'en donne autant.

-Oh ne m'en parle pas, répondit Harry.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent Mione dans la salle commune. Elle était prête depuis un moment et elle les attendait en lisant un livre. Elle releva la tête en les entendant arriver et elle lâcha sont livre de potions.

-Salut, dirent-ils en chœur avant que Ron embrasse sa petite amie pour se faire pardonner la dispute de la veille.

-Ça y est? Il est redevenu normal? Les interrogea-t-elle en regardant Harry suspicieusement.

-À cent pour cent, assura le survivant.

-Dieu soit loué car je t'aurais volontiers étripé hier. Tu étais si i mesquin avec tout le monde. Tu as l'air d'avoir mal dormi…

-J'ai eu un mauvais rêve simplement.

-Pas de rêve avec le petit garçon dont tu me parlais l'autre jour?

Harry ne voulut pas lui répondre et jeta un regard insistant en direction de Ron pour lui rappeler sa présence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit alors Mione pour le rassurer, j'ai pris la liberté d'en parler à Ron. Alors?

Le survivant soupira mais leur répondit sincèrement :

-Pas cette nuit mais la précédente oui…

_Pourquoi leur racontes-tu ça?_ S'énerva la voix.

-C'est mes amis et je leur fais confiance.

_Ouais c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a raconté à l'autre sans ta permission._

-Elle a bien fait, protesta Harry dans sa tête. Je n'aurai pas à aborder le sujet avec Ron.

Mais c'est d'une stupidité! Dit leur donc maintenant que tu n'étais pas sous l'influence d'un sort pendant que tu y es!

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi!

-Vraiment, fit Hermione et Harry reprit contact avec la réalité.

-Oui, dit-il et il leur raconta tout sauf ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses rêves.

-Bizarre tes rêves vieux, commenta Ron en secouant la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait intéresser sa petite amie à leur sujet.

-Et ça commence bêtement comme ça? Demanda-t-elle pensive.

-Pas exactement, je me sens comme aspirer à l'intérieur du rêve. J'ai la même sensation en entrant dans une pensine.

Hermione pour la première fois de sa vie n'écoutait pas en cours d'histoire de la magie, elle réfléchissait plutôt à sa dernière conversation avec Harry ce matin. Bien que cette histoire de rêve fût moins frappante que la vengeance exercée sur Harry par le biais de la magie noire, elle comportait juste assez de mystère pour l'intéresser vivement. Elle pouvait jurer que ces rêves n'avaient rien de normal et qu'ils avaient une origine magique. Pourquoi ces rêves étaient récurrents et se complétaient pour formé un certain récit? Une phrase d'Harry l'avait particulièrement troublée. « J'ai la même sensation en entrant dans une pensine »

_À quoi servaient les pensines déjà? Réfléchis Mione!_

_Ah oui à recueillir des souvenirs! Des souvenirs? Se pourrait-il que… ? Mais comment pourrait-on envoyé des souvenirs à quelqu'un par le biais des rêves?_

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devrait éplucher le rayon magie de l'esprit de la bibliothèque de soir.

* * *

Après deux longues journées de recherche intensive Mione dû s'avouer vaincue. Elle avait lu tous les livres sur le sujet possible mais la réponse à sa question lui échappait. À bout de ressources, elle se rabattit sur Harry. Peut-être qu'il le saurai lui. Parfois les hypothèse les plus farfelues se relevaient être vraies. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune entrain de lire un grimoire de sortilège qui dépassait les exigence du programme de Poudlard. L'esprit obnubilé par sa recherche elle ne remarqua pas la singularité de la scène.

-Salut Mione! De quoi veux-tu me parler, demanda-t-il en refermant son livre parfaitement aimable.

-Tu sais les rêves…

-Oui, fit-il hésitant.

-Quand tu as dis que tu as la même impression que lorsque tu entres dans une pensine, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tes rêves pouvaient être des souvenirs…

-Quoi?

-Le seul hic c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé comment cela serait possible. Dis Harry es-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir autre chose que des visions venant de tu-sais-qui?

-Euh, dit Harry qui détestait en parler.

-Harry? Voyons c'est important! dit Mione presque suppliante. N'obtenir aucun résultat pour sa recherche l'avait rendue un peu folle.

_Ne lui dit rien, conseilla la voix, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance._

-Si je ne fais pas confiance à ma meilleure amie. Je ne ferai plus confiance à personne!

_Tu devrais, ça serait une bonne chose._

-La ferme!

_Ça t'éviterait d'être une fois de plus trahi. Tu te souviens de Dumbledore j'espère? ajouta la voix perfide au lieu de se taire._

-Il m'envoyait aussi des cauchemars. Tu es contente maintenant, dit Harry encore passablement énervé par la voix.

-Vraiment? Fit Hermione avec intérêt. Comment te les envoyait-il?

-Je ne sais pas trop exactement. Grâce à la Légilimancie. C'est en partie pourquoi je voulais devenir meilleur Occulmen.

-Alors n'importe qui pourrait t'en envoyer?

-S'il est assez puissant, oui mais je ne crois pas que, commença Harry mais elle était déjà partie heureuse d avoir trouvé la solution.

-Que cela puisse être possible car je ferme complètement mon esprit maintenant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même et il retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

Cette fois il était dans la cour. Tout signe extérieur de souffrance occulté le jeune garçon lisait appuyé contre le mur. Un œil au beurre noir gâchait la beauté aristocratique de son visage et ses vêtements dissimulaient la majeure partie de ses blessures dues à l'agression. Une clocha sonna et il délaissa sa lecture. Elle ne sonnait que lorsqu'il y avait des visiteurs, de possibles adopteurs ou un nouvel orphelin. Tout les enfants dans la cour s'étaient figés à l'entente de ce carillon si rarement utilisé. Mrs Cole arriva sur les lieux une minute plus tard et avait dit de sa voix criarde :

-Tout le monde en rang! Au dortoir immédiatement!

Les enfants s'exécutèrent en silence et passèrent rapidement devant la surveillante. Quand elle Billy passa elle lui offrit son rare sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Son neveu eut une grimace pour la forme et elle eut un petit rire. Ce qui arracha une expression de dégoût au garçon qui les regardait de loin. Bientôt il ne resta presque plus d'enfant et il dut se résigner à passer devant elle mais elle le tira brutalement en arrière par le col.

-Bouge pas Jedusor… Il est venu pour toi!

Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais se retint de lui prononcer une réplique mordante. Après que les derniers furent passé elle le poussa avec sa même délicatesse caractéristique devant elle.

-Il nous attend dans mon bureau, dit Mrs Cole d'une voix sèche.

L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil élimé et la pièce autour de lui avait le mérite d'avoir un semblant de propreté.

-Voilà je vous ai apporté Jedusor… Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui que vous voulez? Demanda la surveillante et directrice adjointe de l'orphelinat comme s'il était inconcevable qu'on veuille de lui.

-Tu t'es battu Tom? demanda l'homme en ignorant la était plutôt grand, maigre et quelque chose dans son regard fut immédiatement antipathique à Tom.

-Qu'es-ce que ça peut vous faire? siffla-t-il.

-Pas grand chose évidemment… C'est lui que je veux, assura-t-il à Mrs Cole.

-C'est vous qui voyez, dit-elle et Harry se réveilla subitement.

-Arg Ron dégage! Laisse-moi dormir.

-C'est qu'il est grognon le Survivant ce matin, se moqua Seamus de l'autre bout du dortoir.

-Aller Harry! Paresseux, rit Ron.

-Paresseux, hein? Je dois rattraper le sommeil que je perd parce que tu ronfles!

-Harry, s'écria le roux vexé.

-Ne me cherche pas le matin. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne parle jamais en l'air Ron! Ne l'oublie jamais, dit-il en se levant et en jetant son oreiller sur la tête de son ami.

-Eh, maugréa le rouquin et il reprit l'arme pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Harry mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé dans la salle de bain.

-Lâche!

-Pas du tout, entendit-on un peu étouffer par l'épaisseur de la porte. Si je serai resté bien en vue tu aurais frappé ce pauvre Seamus car tu n'as pas de visu.

À l'entente de ce commentaire tout le dortoir éclata de rire rendant les oreilles de Ron écarlates d'embarras. Harry s'esclaffa tout en se réveillant complètement sous le jet de la douche, puis il enfila ses vêtements. Remarquant distraitement qu'ils commençaient à se faire courts. Il sécha ensuite ses cheveux et s'approcha d'un miroir pour regarder son désastre capillaire habituel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son reflet. Il avait dû mal à se reconnaître lui-même. Ses cheveux étaient étonnamment disciplinés, ses traits étaient plus fins sans être efféminés et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi grands et brillants. Abasourdis il s'examina sur toute ses coutures, ne sachant pas comment cela était possible. Il n'avait cependant aucune raison de se plaindre de ses changements soudains car s'il était assez attirant avant il était maintenant renversant. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. C'était la folie furieuse chez la gente féminine.

Sa journée avait été assez épuisante, il avait dû éconduire un tel nombre de filles qu'il n'avait pu les compter et s'il les rejetait d'une façon très polie au petit déjeuner cela changea au tout au tout pendant le déjeuner.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne vit pas Cho Chang se rapprocher de la table des Gryffondor. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans son dernier rêve. Pourquoi rêvait-il de son pire ennemi? Ces rêves ressemblaient trop à des souvenirs pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Cela veut-il dire qu'il avait été aussi maltraité pendant sa jeunesse? Il ignorait comment réagir face à cette hypothèse. Qui pourrait m'envoyer…

-Et il s'est…

Les souvenirs de Voldemort?

-Placé devant l'an…

Dans quel…

-Neau et il…

But? Si ce n'est pas V…

-A attrapé le…

Voldemort qui me…

-Souaffle alors que…

Les envoi qui pourrait le faire?

-Son bras était…

Je me de…

-Cassé vous imaginez…

Mande s'il ne le

-Les mecs?

Pas par…

-Ce gars est…

Erreur.

-Exceptionnel!

-Arg, dit Harry énervé, la ferme Ron!

-Je te jure c'est vraiment le meilleur gardien que j'ai jamais vu!

-LA FERME, dit Harry en voyant subitement rouge. On s'entend même plus penser! Et j'en ai rien à foutre de cet enfoiré de joueur de jeu stupide!

-Le Quidditch? Un jeu stupide? Tu délires, s'écria le roux insulté.

-Pas un instant. Et puis si ça t'amuse de monter sur un balai de faire le pitre en te faisant marquer des buts parce que tu es un gardien merdique tout en courant le risque de te tuer, va-y! Ça fera un pauvre con fini de Gryffondor de moins! rétorqua Harry terriblement beau dans sa colère. Son ton glacial surprit les autres Gryffondor qu'ils l'entendirent.

-Ça recommence, dit Mione en se frappant le front.

-Ah bonjour Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire démoniaque, je ne t'avais pas vu. Il y a un hippopotame devant toi qui me bouche la vue. Oh c'est toi Parvati? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu… Tu n'es pas encore dégouté de toi-même?

-Harry?

-Oui ma chère, dit-il en se retournant sur Cho.

-Je voulais te de… demander si… si je…, bégaya l'asiatique.

-Pouvais t'aider pour ton suicide? Désolé mais je suis trop occupé ces temps-ci pour ça. Pauvre Cho je te plains! Tu ne t'es pas encore aperçu que le seul garçon assez fou pour s'intéresser à toi est mort? Dommage, non?

-Tu… tu veux sortir avec moi, continua bravement la Serdaigle en pleurant.

-Cho je pourrais te le dire des millions de fois de mille et une façons différente que je te… que je t…, fit-il par dérision.

-Je te? répéta-t-elle avec espoir.

-Je te déteste! Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture. Je n'ai jamais vu une cruche aussi pathétique que toi. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis avant de vraiment m'énerver. Tu ne veux pas voir ça je te le jure.

-Non, non! Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Fais de l'air, dit-il avec dédain et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chère Parvati qui était entrain de se noyer dans le torrent de ses larmes. Les reniflements bruyants des deux filles écorchaient les oreilles d'Harry. Tellement qu'il quitta la grande salle pour s'en soustraire.

On l'observa partir avec un mélange de jalousie, d'envie, de colère, de profond désespoir et d'une surprise mêlé de désapprobation. Ce jour-là il ne laissa personne indifférent.

-Veuillez mettre vos devoirs sur mon bureau, dit Rogue quand tous furent arrivés. Dans le cadre de l'entente entre maison. J'ai décidé de vous en placé en équipe de deux. Serpentard et Gryffondor (Il cracha presque ce mot) ensemble.

Harry l'écouta débiter sa liste avec un sourire grandissant en voyant la détresse chez les Gryffondor et les sourires carnassiers des Serpentard. Puis arriva l'incontournable paire d'ennemis jurés. Malfoy-Potter. Un peu plus et la chauve-souris ricanait devant tout le monde. Harry était amusé par la situation, il s'était attendu à ce que cela arrive un jour où l'autre. C'était si prévisible. Il se leva et après s'être débarrassé de son devoir s'installa tout en avant de la classe.


	7. Un premier baiser

Dans le chapitre précédent:

Harry l'écouta débiter sa liste avec un sourire grandissant en voyant la détresse chez les Gryffondor et les sourires carnassiers des Serpentard. Puis arriva l'incontournable paire d'ennemis jurés. Malfoy-Potter. Un peu plus et la chauve-souris ricanait devant tout le monde. Harry était amusé par la situation, il s'était attendu à ce que cela arrive un jour où l'autre. C'était si prévisible. Il se leva et après s'être débarrassé de son devoir s'installa tout en avant de la classe.

Chapitre 7: Un mensonge de plus et je t'enfonce un pal acéré de deux mètres de long dans ton entre-jambe et je le ressors par ta bouche.

-Salut Malfoy, dit-il aimable. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée dans le cachot s'il n'y avait pas des sorts insecticides dans le hall d'entré de Poudlard. Le Serpentard se retourna brusquement et eut du mal à cacher son trouble.

Il avait entendu parler du changement soudain de Potter mais n'y avait pas cru. Au cours de la matinée, les commentaires sur saint Potter avaient augmentés et avaient atteint ses oreilles. Les heures passant ils étaient de plus en plus élogieux et hystériques. La jalousie l'avait gagné et il était d'une humeur massacrante. Potter venait apparemment de lui voler son titre de plus beau mec de Poudlard. Il avait espéré le voir au déjeuné mais il n'avait réussit à se libérer des griffes de McGo trop tard. L'insulter sans savoir qu'elle était derrière lui n'avait pas été profitable à son plan. Malheureusement pour lui Potter venait de quitter les lieux et une grande confusion régnait. Des filles insignifiantes pleuraient et dérangeaient tout le monde.

Ainsi lorsque Drago se retourna vers Potter c'était la toute première fois depuis ce mystérieux changement. Il fut proprement estomaqué. Les rumeurs sur sa nouvelle apparence n'étaient absolument pas justes. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru le penser un jour mais Harry était presque l'épitaphe de la perfection. Aucun mot n'arrivait à décrire ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant comme ça assis près de lui avec un sourire plus resplendissant que celui de Lockhart. L'étranger qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus aucun lien avec le bigleux qu'il avait toujours connu et déprécier. Drago combattit une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser avec toute la volonté qu'il put rassembler. Il bénit Rogue qui choisit ce moment pour hurler aux élèves de commencer à travailler. Sans lui l'impensable se serait produit. Un regard rapide autour de lui rassura Drago. Personne d'autre que Blaise avait remarqué son moment de faiblesse. Son meilleur ami s'esclaffait dans son coin sans retenue. Un regard noir le remit à sa place et il reporta son attention sur Potter. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement.

-Es-ce que ça va Malfoy, demanda-t-il incertain.

-Euh oui, répondit-il un peu précipitamment en déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez Blaise. Drago se flagella mentalement. Il venait de dire euh. Pas très Malfoyen comme attitude et Ha… Potter venait de lui demander comment il allait? Que faisait-il dans cet univers alternatif?

-Tant mieux… Je ne serais pas obliger de faire la potion seul.

_Hein??? La potion oui! On est en cours de Potions Drago! Revient à la réalité et arrête de fixer ces délicieuses lèvres._

-Heureusement car il y aurait eu un désastre, se reprit Malfoy. Harry eut un sourire énigmatique.

-Alors? Ta recherche sur les roues c'était bien? demanda Harry en commençant à recopier les directives que faisaient apparaître rogue au tableau.

-Comment tu es au courant, s'étonna le blond.

-Un coup de bluff. Alors?

-Très intéressant. Ce n'est pas raffiné mais certaines utilisations des roues sont proprement ingénieuses. Comme l'idée d'attacher quelqu'un après un tonneau et de le faire dévaler une pente. Horrible à souhait.

-Et très douloureux, ajouta Harry.

-Évidemment, répondit Drago qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir une conversation civilisé sur des méthodes de torture avec son pire ennemi. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Ron était sur le point de s'évanouir d'horreur.

-Maudit sortilège, pouvait-on l'entendre jurer tout bas.

-Tu ne pourrais pas m'expliquer ce brusque changement, demanda Malfoy en aidant Harry à préparer leur potion.

-Psychologiquement?

-Oui.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais ça ne va durer longtemps. Je crois que tu t'en ai déjà rendu compte. Hermione dit que c'est parce qu'on m'a jeté un sort de personnalité.

-Tu ne l'as crois pas, dit Drago surpris par son ton sarcastique.

-Elle peut se tromper et je ne suis pas vraiment verser en magie noire…

-Pas vraiment, releva-t-il en jetant des racines d'asphodèle dans le chaudron.

-Bah tu sais je résiste à l'impérium et j'ai déjà lancé le doloris, dit Harry calmement en remuant la potion dans le sens antihoraire.

-Je ne le crois pas!

-Oh peu de gens sont au courant… Demande à Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais si tu pouvais garder cette information pour toi je t'en serais reconnaissant. Même si voir leur tête à tous en l'apprenant serait divertissant, dit Harry avec un petit rire.

-J'imagine très bien l'air scandalisé de la vieille chouette…

-McGonnagall, l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-En plein dans le mille, répondit Drago avant de ricaner avec Harry comme deux bons amis.

-C'est dommage que ce ne soit qu'un sort et que demain je redevienne aussi insupportablement Gryffondor, dit Harry en retirant du feu une potion parfaite. Le blond s'en faisait aussi la réflexion depuis quelques minutes.

Le cours toucha à sa fin et les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe. Ils les imitèrent avec un temps de retard, occupés à s'immerger dans le regard de l'autre. Ils durent néanmoins se séparer, ils se dirigeaient chacun dans une direction différente. Harry regarda Drago s'éloigner quelques instants puis il décida impulsivement de le suivre.

-Potter, fit-il en sentant qu'on le tirait en arrière.

-Malfoy, répondit-il, je sais que c'est stupide et que ce n'est qu'un sort mais je…

-Quoi?

-On est deux à en mourir d'envie.

Drago interloqué ne su que répondre, il n'était pas même certain de ce qu'il entendait par là. Harry se moqua de sa confusion en riant.

-Potter ce n'est pas drôle je n'ai pas compris… dit-il mais le survivant l'interrompis en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Drago, surpris, se laissa faire pendant les premières secondes mais sa fierté reprit le dessus et il essaya de prendre le contrôle du baiser. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'amusement mais il refusa de lui accorder ce privilège. Drago lutta âprement sans obtenir la victoire pendant un long moment. Essoufflés, ils finirent par se séparer et Harry profita de l'instant pour laisser Drago seul dans le couloir, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

* * *

-Arg ce n'est pas vrai, dîtes moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar!

-Il y a un problème Harry, demanda Neville en l'entendant hurler depuis son lit.

-Neville mon héro, mon sauveur! Dis moi ai-je bel et bien dis à Ron que le Quidditch était un jeu stupide? l'interrogea-t-il avec espoir. Si cela ne c'était pas passé, c'était aussi le cas pour les événements qui avaient suivi. Comme le baiser qu'il avait donné à Malfoy… Ne pas y penser… Je suis entrain de devenir fou! Je n'ai pas fais ça pour de vrai? J'aime mieux mourir de honte que de sortir d'ici!

-Euh oui, dit Neville, pourquoi?

-Est-ce qu'on est vendredi, tenta Harry qui ne voulait pas y croire. Par pitié, faîtes qu'il dise oui. Pitié, pitié…

-Non.

_Pitié, pitié… Quoi? Non?_

-On est samedi Harry.

_Aidez-moi!_

-Noooooooooon! hurla Harry désespéré. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement. _Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai… Malfoy et moi Beurk! Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne se peut pas. Dîtes moi que c'est impossible. Par pitié! Par merlin! Par compassion! Comment vais-je survivre à ça?_

-Es-ce que tu vas bien vieux?

-Si je vais bien? Oui, oui, déclara-t-il en se répétant : « Ce n'est pas vrai Ce n'est pas vrai» comme un mantra. Ron le regarda suspicieusement mais laissa tomber le sujet.

-C'est aujourd'hui l'entraînement de Quidditch et comme tu es le capitaine il faudrait que tu viennes…

-Ron j'en peux plus…

-Quoi?

-Ce sortilège me rend fou! Tu te rends compte, j'ai été gentil avec la fouine? Oh mon dieu! J'avais oublié lui et moi… Au secours!

_Ce n'est pas vrai Ce n'est pas vrai._

-C'est pas vrai. Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-il au bord des larmes.

-Je ne peux pas te cacher que pendant un instant je me suis senti trahi, répondit Ron affligé de ne pas pouvoir dire à son ami que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu devais dire! Je te déteste Ron!_

-Ron, dit Harry soudain grave, je ne peux plus être le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Mais pourquoi? répondit Ron sidéré.

-Je ne peux pas à cause de ce sortilège. Je pourrais raconter n'importe quand mes stratégies à Malfoy. Je nous ferai perdre, Ron. Imagine si ça m'arrive lors d'un match hein? Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça! Je vais devenir hystérique! hurla Harry en commençant à se frapper la tête sur son pied de lit.

_Non, Noon, Noooon! C'est pas vrai. C'est pas vrai!_

-Qu'es-ce que je fais, cria le roux désemparé.

-Va chercher Hermione, répondit Neville avec bon sens.

-Va chercher Mione? Bonne idée! Surveille-le en attendant!

_Pas vrai, pas vrai… Outch! Pas vrai. Aie!_

-(…) et là je lui ai dis que (…) Voilà il était comme ça avant mon départ, entendit Harry entre deux choc cérébral. Ron expliquait la situation à Hermione.

-Harry, ça va pas?

_Pauvre cruche! C'est sûr que je ne vais pas!_

-Noooon! Je deviens cinglé Mione! Tu n'y avais pas pensé, hein? Que ce n'était peut-être pas un sort qui me rendait comme ça! Si ça se trouve j'ai une psychose. Ou un dédoublement de personnalité! J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de devenir fou! C'est peut-être le surmenage! continua de crier le survivant complètement hystérique. N'importe qui deviendraient fou avec Voldemort toujours après soi! Ou se mettrait à entendre des voix!

Tu perds le contrôle Harry, dit celle-ci.

-Je sais! La ferme! Je ne veux plus vous entendre! cria-t-il et tout le monde l'entendit. Il continua à se répéter : «c'est pas vrai» dans un état second. Les Gryffondor se figèrent et le regardèrent déroutés par sa crise. Puis Ron se ressaisi.

-Mione qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle très intelligemment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Euh… On l'amène à l'infirmerie. C'est le stress des aspics…

Ron attrapa Harry et le cala sur son épaule sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Il continuait de délirer en lui-même. Le roux le transporta sans problème jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais ils attirèrent bien des regards curieux. Hermione les accompagnait pour les soutenir mentalement.

Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de pas avant d'entrer dans le havre qu'était l'infirmerie lorsque Malfoy et Zanbini passèrent par hasard dans le couloir. En tout cas c'est ce que le blond avait fait croire à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'il avait entendu des gens dire que Potter avait quelque chose et qu'il était sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ni qu'il s'inquiétait pour son pire ennemi qui ne l'était plus du moins pour lui. Ses sentiments faisaient un bel embrouillamini dans sa tête depuis leur baiser. La seule certitude qu'il lui restait était qu'il était attiré par le Gryffondor. Drago eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les yeux vides de toute expression de Potter.

-Ah non il ne manquait plus qu'eux, maugréa Ron.

-Weasley et miss je-sais-tout que nous veut l'honneur, commença Drago avant d'être interrompu par Harry qui s'anima en reconnaissant la voix du Serpentard.

-C'est pas vrai! Pas toi encore, hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi tranquille! Tu me rends fou!

-Calme-toi vieux, dit Ron en avançant encore un peu plus vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

-JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME! Lâcher moi!

-Tiens donc, Saint Potter a définitivement perdu la boule, dit Drago narquoisement pour ne pas montrer à quel point ce brusque éclat l'avait affecté.

Alertée par les cris de son patient préféré Pomfresh débarqua dans les couloirs et ordonna à Ron de le déposer dans un lit.

-Oui madame, dit Ron soulagé de voir quelqu'un prendre la situation en main.

-Lâchez moi, répéta Harry prit dans son délire.

Ron le déposa sur un lit et aussitôt le survivant se raidis.

-Comment allez-vous y prendre, demanda Hermione.

-Pour ce genre de problème, j'utilise toujours la méthode moldue, répondit Pomfresh en sortant une seringue de nulle part et elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry qui recommença à hurler. Immobiliser le, dit-elle à Ron et à Hermione.

-Lâchez-moi! Ne me touchez moi pas! Folle! Mangemort! Pute! Vous voulez me tuer c'est ça? Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je… je vais… me… veng…dit-il avant de retomber sur le lit, drogué jusqu'à la moelle.

-Ouf on l'a échappé belle, dit Ron en s'essuyant le front.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a causé cette hystérie? demanda l'infirmière.

-Les aspics, dit Hermione en guise d'explication.

-Ah, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle en avait vu d'autre et des pires…

* * *

-C'est vous qui voyez mais comme je vous l'ai dit ce garçon est vraiment bizarre et le lapin de Billy…

-Oui je sais, dit sèchement l'homme.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous ennuyez Mr Rogue mais je voulais seulement vous prévenir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda Tom énervé. M'adopter? Vous n'êtes pas capable de faire d'enfant? C'est une honte, conclua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma sexualité jeune homme, dit Rogue à Tom puis il s'adressa à Mrs Cole. Je pars avec lui tout de suite.

-Mais mais vous n'avez pas signé le formulaire d'adoption, protesta-t-elle. Rogue sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la pointa sur la surveillante.

-Oubliettes!

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrit les yeux et reconnu avec inquiétude le décor spartiate de l'infirmerie. Puis il se rappela sa crise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. J'aurais dû y penser avant de l'embrassé hier, qu'en retrouvant mon attitude de crétin de Gryffondor que j'aurai une réaction violente. Elle a surpassé en magnitude toute les crises que je n'ai jamais eues. Peut-être que j'ai vraiment un dédoublement de personnalité. Ce que j'ai hurlé n'était pas trop insensé. Et ces rêves qui ressemblent tant à des souvenirs en quoi me concernent-ils? Et franchement ce dernier me laisse perplexe. Que fait Rogue dans mon rêve? Surtout que je ne l'avais pas reconnu dans le précédent. C'est probablement un rêve normal celui-là. Car Rogue n'était pas encore né à cette époque. À moins que ce soit le père de Rogue…

-Ah on s'est réveillé à ce que je vois, dit l'infirmière en interrompant ses réflexions. Ça tombe bien car j'ai trois visiteurs pour vous Mr. Potter.

-Bonjours vous aussi, dit Harry un peu sèchement. Qu'elle heure est-il et serait-ce possible de me passer un miroir pour être présentable?

-Que de requêtes Mr. Potter, rétorqua-t-elle. Il est dix heures moins le quart et nous sommes dimanche, au cas où vous voudriez me le demander poliment. Voici votre miroir monsieur le coquet.

Harry le prit sans le remercia et sans vraiment se regarder replaça quelques mèches rendues folles par son coucher.

-Ne dîtes rien à Poudlard on vous à réparti à Serpentard n'est-ce pas?

Seul un rire lui répondit et elle laissa entrer Ron, Mione et Ginny dans la pièce.

-Salut Harry, le salua le rouquin, comment ça va?

-Bien, répondit-il et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, qu'il finit par couper. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire? Vous êtes venu pour m'emmerder avec vos grands cœur de Gryffondor c'est ça? Demanda-t-il ennuyé d'être dérangé par ses deux insignifiants d'amis.

-Merde, il a encore frappé, dit Ron.

-C'est seulement maintenant que ton cerveau lent s'en rend compte?

-Partons ça ne sert à rien de rester il va être désagréable toute la journée, dit Hermione en commençant à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle venait de se rappeler un détail important.

-Allez-y sans moi, je reste, déclara Ginny.

-Mais Gin, il est…

-Je sais…

-Si ça l'amuse de rester qu'elle reste. Nous on part Ron, dit Hermione pressé en poussant son petit ami hors de la pièce.

-Pimbêche, fit Harry.

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Ne soit pas si méchant avec elle.

-C'est que j'oublis souvent que ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est aussi énervante. Elle est née pour me pourrir la vie comme je suis né pour pourrir la vie de Voldemort. Enfin c'est ce qui me semble.

Étrangement Ginny ne tressaillit pas en entendant son nom et elle continua de sourire à Harry.

-Tu es venue me dire quoi exactement, demanda-t-il.

-Non moi je suis seulement venue passer un moment seule avec toi.

-Tu sais Ginny il n'y a aucune chance que je sois un jour attiré par toi. alors si tu pouvais partir avant que je m'énerve.

-Harry, répondit-elle sérieusement. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour toi j'ai dépassé cette étape depuis longtemps. Qui est l'heureux élu?

-Élu, s'étonna le survivant.

-Eh oui j'ai toujours pensé que tu préférais les garçons je me trompe?

-Non, fit Harry sincèrement.

-Alors c'est qui?

-Il n'y a personne, répondit-il durement.

-Ce truc ne marche pas sur moi Harry. Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelqu'un.

-Si tu le crois, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et je ne me trompe jamais… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais…

-Commence par le début, je ne vais pas te mordre Gin.

-Tu te souviens mardi dernier lorsqu'Hermione t'a pétrifié. Je m'étais avancée vers toi et j'avais dis que tu avais quelque chose de changer…

-Oui je t'ai entendue. À qui ressemble-je? l'encouragea Harry avide de connaître la réponse.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais. Tu ne le sais pas encore. Tu ressembles à… Tom Jedusor, Harry.

-Non! Je ne le crois pas, s'écria Harry en se jetant précipitamment sur le miroir. Oh que je suis bête! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt? Ça veut dire que…

-Que oui tu es sois son fils ou son petit fils. On t'a sûrement jeté un sort pour cacher ton apparence véritable, dit-elle d'un ton grave en étudiant sa réaction.

_Ça veut dire que Lily et James Potter ne sont pas mes parents…_

_Comment en est on venu à faire cette mascarade? Pourquoi cacher la vérité à tout le monde? Qui a eu l'idée d'une telle chose? Et si Voldemort est mon père… Mon père, j'ai du mal à le réaliser… Qui est ma mère? Est-il seulement au courant que je fais partie de sa famille? Il y a-t-il quelqu'un qui sait ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé chez les Dursley? Ils ne sont peut-être pas de ma famille! Mais qui s'est occupé de moi après la mort de Lily et de James? À moins que ce soit encore un ramassis de sornettes._

_Dans ce cas le créer dans quel but? Et personne n'aurait pu me le dire plus tôt? Dumbledore! C'est lui qui m'a déposé chez les moldus! pensa Harry à toute vitesse en fronçant les sourcils._

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, dit-il en sortant du lit.

-Pourquoi, demanda la rousse qui n'avait pas pu suivre son raisonnement.

-C'est lui qui m'a abandonné chez les Dursley. S'il n'est pas au courant, ni l'investigateur de cette tromperie et il faut quand même que je l'informe de ce qu'on vient de découvrir. Tu crois que la prophétie est fausse?

-Pas forcément mais peut-être que oui, fit Ginny indécise.

-Le directeur pourra peut-être tirer cela au clair, dit Harry qui remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir tué le vieux fou. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Jamais il n'avait autant adoré ce vieil adage et il bénissait le jour où il avait décidé de le suivre.

-Harry où tu vas? demanda Ginny amusée.

-Chez le directeur, tu ne vois pas, s'énerva Harry.

-En pyjama?

-Merde, jura Harry et il agita négligemment sa baguette pour sa changer sa tenue en une robe de l'école. Ginny admira un instant sa réaction instantanée et le pouvoir derrière ce petit geste. Puis elle remarqua un détail et elle ajouta :

-Harry?

-Quoi encore, marmonna-t-il, j'allais partir.

-Ta robe est aux couleurs de Serpentard…

-Et alors?

-Tu es à Gryffondor je te rappelle…

Harry changea sa robe d'un sortilège informulé en marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à 'tain de personnalité de Gryffy de merde.

-Merci Ginny, finit-il par dire. Normalement j'aurais dû être dans cette maison. Y a-t-il autre chose qui cloche?

-Non, non, dit-elle en souriant d'un air moqueur.

-Si tu apprends un jour que ton pire ennemi est de ta famille appelle moi que je me venge. On verra alors lequel de nous deux a été le plus bouleversés, dit-il sèchement, et encore je suis gentil. À ce petit jeu je suis imbattable même Malfoy ne ferait pas le poids.

* * *

A/N: Pas trop mal la longueur hein?... Alors vos impressions? Est-ce que la scène avec Drago est plausible? Passez une belle journée! :)


	8. L'histoire de Dumbledore

Chapitre 8 : Un mensonge de plus et je te tranche dans le sens de la longueur

-Malfoy??? Tu es sûre? Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était trop surprit pour que ce soit lui? dit Ron. Ses yeux étaient ronds, l'incompréhension était gravée sur son visage en un masque ridicule. Son pauvre cerveau atrophié n'arrivait pas à suivre le raisonnement de sa petite amie.

Hermione soupire bruyamment et se prépara à lui expliquer une nouvelle fois comment elle avait abandonné ses anciennes hypothèses. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir en parler à Harry. Lui au moins, il saisissait ses théories dès la première écoute et il l'a devançait parfois dans sa conclusion. Il n'était pas comme Ron, qui ne comprenait pas avant la quatrième explication. Ah, si seulement Harry n'aurait pas été l'ensorcelé! Ils auraient pu y réfléchir ensemble. Mais non! Il n'y avait que Ron, alors il fallait s'en contenter.

-Oui je te l'avais dit mais j'y ai réfléchi depuis. Il était peut-être étonné que son sort marche tout simplement. Tu te souviens hier quand Harry a hurlé : « Pas encore toi! Laisse-moi tranquille! Tu me rends fou!» ?

-Tu te rappelles ce qu'il a dit exactement, la coupa Ron avec étonnement.

-Oui car ça m'a frappée Ron mais je n'ai pas…

-Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai dis à Dean l'autre jour après le cours d'enchantement, l'interrompis une autre fois Ron.

-Non! Et je parlais c'est très grossier…

-Euh qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Mione?

-Arg impoli! Maintenant plus un mot. Je finissais de t'expliquer ma théorie. Je crois qu'Harry a rencontré Malfoy quelque part où éventuellement il lui aurait jeté le sortilège de personnalité. Ce que laisserait entendre Harry en disant : «Pas encore toi!» et «Laisse moi tranquille!». Tandis que «Tu me rends fou!» accuse Malfoy presque directement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Arg… Dans le dortoir il avait dit que peut-être que le phénomène qui l'assaillait était de la folie. Et tout de suite après il dit à Malfoy qu'il le rend fou. Il en fait son responsable. Harry devait savoir au moins inconsciemment qui lui jetait le sortilège et dans ce moment de grande détresse psychologique il l'aurait exprimé ainsi.

-J'ai pas tout saisi... Tu dis qu'Harry savait qui l'attaquait et qu'il ne l'aurait pas dit?

-Oh Ron ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, je ne l'ai pas interrogé!

-Alors tu racontes n'importe quoi! Il nous l'aurait dit!

-Ron! Peut-être qu'il préférait le garder pour lui parce qu'il craignait ton incompréhension ou qu'il avait honte de s'être fait avoir par Malfoy. Si on réfléchit bien, il a toujours ou presque été présent lorsqu'Harry subissait le sortilège. De plus peu de gens savent qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie et qui le sait parce qu'il était dans le couloir et qui aurait pu jeter ce sort de magie noire?

-…

-Voyons Ron! De qui je parle depuis tout à l'heure? Malfoy franchement!

-Quand on parle du loup, Granger il faut s'attendre à le voir arriver, dit Malfoy en les surprenant dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

-Malfoy, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Eh oui c'est mon nom. De quoi parliez-vous avec tant d'enthousiasme?

-Ça te regarde pas la fouine, cracha Ron en s'empourprant.

-Laisse Ron, j'ai des questions à lui poser et j'aurais dû aller le chercher de toute façon.

-J'attends, dit Malfoy d'un air impatient

-Qu'as-tu fais à Harry?

Le cœur du Serpentard se figea un instant. Il ne leur aurait tout de même pas dit pour leur baiser? Il décida de jouer la perplexité. S'ils n'étaient pas au courant, il n'allait certainement pas le leur annoncer lui-même.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Tu as jeté un sort de magie noire sur Harry, l'accusa Hermione.

-C'est une grave accusation que celle-là. Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances je-sais-tout, la menaça Malfoy en soupirant mentalement, rassuré. Potter ne l'avait pas trahi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais s'il l'aurait fait il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

-Ne fais pas le malin. Nous savons tout les trois que ta famille est versée dans les arts noirs…

-Mais encore? Tu m'ennuie, bailla Malfoy avec dédain.

-Tu as jeté un sort de personnalité à Harry.

-Tu te répète, déclara négligemment le blond. Moi faire du mal à Potter? Tu me prends pour quoi?

-Pour ce que tu es…

-Oh ça alors tu me blesses. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir, dit Malfoy en faisant mine de se retourner.

-Attends, dit Granger un peu désespérément, as-tu ensorcelé Harry avec un sort de personnalité?

-L'ai-je fais, répondit-il songeur. Je m'en souviens plus. Au revoir les fauves, passez une mauvaise journée, dit-il avant de les laisser en plan.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Le con il nous a rien dit du tout, marmonna Ron.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, remarqua Hermione néanmoins furieuse. C'est Malfoy, un Serpentard…

-Un imbécile qui se pense mei…

-Pourquoi refuser de répondre si on est innocent? Il vient de renforcé mes présomptions. Son père est un mangemort. Tu-sais-qui pourrait être derrière tout ça pour… pour rendre Harry Méchant et l'avoir de son côté! Ensemble, ils seraient presque imbattables! Il ne faut pas que son plan réussisse! Ron, il faudra être plus vigilant à l'avenir…

-Vigilance constante, répondit celui-ci en regardant tout autour de lui suspicieusement.

-Euh c'est Harry et ceux qui l'entoure qu'on doit surveiller pas un couloir vide!

-On sait jamais, essaya de se justifier le rouquin. Hermione s'arracha les cheveux dans un moment de rage.

* * *

Harry arriva devant la gargouille et pria pour que le chef des tarés de la dinde fumée n'ai pas changé son mot de passe.

-Le citron est le maître du monde!

Sa voix avait prit des airs dramatique et pendant un moment il oublia pourquoi il était là, secoué d'un fou rire. Puis il se reprit, il avait réussit à s'échapper de l'infirmerie en un seul morceau, ce n'était pas les mots de passe débiles du directeur qui allaient le retarder plus longtemps. Son expression redevint mortellement sérieuse et gravit les niveaux de l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et la claqua derrière lui. Un rapide tour de la pièce lui révéla qu'il était seul avec le directeur qui était occupé par un immense bol de crème glacée. Il en engouffrait plus qu'il en avalait des bouchées monstrueuses sous les yeux interdit d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un qui avait des manières plus répugnantes que Ron.

-Laissez-moi deviner c'est encore au citron, dit le survivant dégoûté.

Le vieux sursauta, il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Tom que fais-tu ici?

-Non ce n'est pas Tom, c'est Harry et j'ai à vous parler.

-Harry? fit le directeur incertain.

-Oui, répondit Harry agacé et il se retint d'ajouter vieux taré. Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi je ressemble à Jedusor, monsieur? Je ne comprends plus rien… demanda-t-il en apparence aimable et troublé alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire craché sa réponse entre deux cris de douleur. Le doloris lui démangeait.

-C'est une très longue histoire. Permet moi de finir mon excellente crème glacée, dit Dumbledore et il dut sentir l'impatience d'Harry car il commença à lui raconter son histoire entre deux bouchées.

-Ton père s'appelait Adrian et était un mangemort. Il s'était marié avec la fille de Voldemort, Cinthia. Ainsi Adrian deviendrait le bras gauche de Voldemort et le remplacerait peut-être à sa mort. Ta mère Harry même si elle était la progéniture de Voldemort était la plus gentille et jolie créature qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Elle changea lentement la vision erronée du monde qu'avait ton père. Elle finit par le convaincre d changer de camp. Il est devenu espion pour l'ordre et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de ta mère. Elle l'accompagna lors de notre première entrevue. Tu es né peu de temps après, le trente et un juillet. Cette histoire peu de gens la connaisse. Même les membres de l'ordre ignoraient que nous disposions d'un espion de plus. Malheureusement, Adrian ne put cacher longtemps son espionnage et tes parents durent prendre la fuite. Ils venaient de défié Voldemort pour la troisième fois. Dès lors la prophétie de Trelawney pouvait s'appliquer à trois enfants. Neville Longdubat, Harry Potter et toi John Jedusor. C'est ainsi que tes parents t'avaient nommé. Quand Tom a sut une partie de la prophétie, il a décidé de tuer les trois enfants pour plus de précaution. Il a commencé avec son ennemi le plus probable, Harry Potter.

Après avoir les trois Potter, il attaqua la famille suivante, la tienne. Il tua tes parents et lorsqu'il arriva devant toi… Cette histoire tu l'as connais déjà. Conformément aux souhaits de ta mère, qui souhaitait que tu n'as pas à endurer le poids d'être le petit-fils de Voldemort, je fis croire à tout le monde que tu étais Harry Potter. Je changeai ton apparence pour que tu ressemble plus à James Potter. Je me promis de t'en parler quand tu serais prêt et je suis heureux que ce jour soit arrivé. Cela soulage que de se décharger du poids d'un secret aussi lourd, raconta le vieil homme en vidant son bol.

-Pourquoi m'envoyer chez les Dursley, monsieur, demanda Harry en se remettant du choc de ce long récit.

-Parce qu'ils étaient les parents les plus proche d'Harry Potter et tu devais passer pour lui.

-Et la supposée protection de ma mère qui me protégeait en restant chez Pétunia?

-Inventée mais j'ai bel et bien mis de nombreuses protections sur leur maison.

-Je suis rassuré de l'apprendre, mentit Harry. Merci de m'avoir accordé tout ce temps professeur. Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon, répondit-il et l'œil d'Harry eut un tic nerveux. Il le salua néanmoins en gardant sa colère cachée. Mon garçon? Attends un peu que je revienne et que j'accomplisse ma vengeance, vieux fou!

Ginny l'attendait dans le couloir, adossée nonchalamment sur le mur. Harry lui sourit et lui raconta ce que l'hyper glycémique lui avait confié.

-Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, demanda-t-elle.

-Il est presque midi et je n'ai rien mangé depuis le dîner vendredi soir…

-Je parlais au sujet de cette histoire.

-Rien mais qui sait ce que le Gryffondor va faire?

-Il est totalement imprévisible…

-Je suis bien d'accord. Allons manger puisque tu es affamé, proposa la rousse.

-Volontiers.

* * *

À la table des Gryffondor, Hermione avait averti tout le monde qu'il était à nouveau sous l'emprise du sortilège. Grâce à sa prévenance personne ne vient les embêter de tout le repas. Ils purent converser tranquille, un luxe à la table Gryffondor.

En sortant de la grande salle, une demi-heure plus tard, une voix interpella Harry.

-Potter, Potter attends! Je veux te parler.

-Quoi Malfoy? se retourna Harry en jouant la contrariété.

-À quel Potter j'ai affaire, demanda le blond vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Au meilleur, répondit le survivant avec un sourire en coin. Je te présente Ginny Weasley. Le vilain petit canard de sa famille.

-Vraiment? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un de fréquentable chez ces belettes.

-Merci. Venant de toi, c'est presque un compliment, dit Ginny avant de s'exclamer : « C'est lui!» elle venait de remarquer les regards qu'ils se jetaient.

-Fausse Gryffondor, la taquina Harry, ça paraît tant que ça?

-Non! C'est que je vous connais assez bien.

-De quoi parle-t-elle, demanda Drago suspicieux.

-Rien d'important... Tu voulais me dire quoi?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation, de quoi parlait-elle?

Harry parut un peu embarrassé et il regarda ailleurs un instant.

-Potter tu ne lui a quand même pas dit pour le…

-Bien sûr que non, l'autre n'a rien dit non plus.

-Le quoi, fit Ginny très curieuse.

-Pas de tes affaires Gin.

-Oh que si car je peux dire ce que je sais à Malfoy, dit-elle en souriant diaboliquement

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard, toi, demanda Drago surpris et impatient de voir comment allait réagir Ha… Potter. C'est très fair play le chantage, ironisa-t-il.

-Je peux bien te répondre de toute façon personne ne te croirais. Le choixpeau voulait mais pas moi. Qu'auraient dit mes parents si j'aurais été à Serpentard? J'ai réussit à le convaincre de me laisser à Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas envie d'être une tête de turc.

-Intelligent, mais à Serpentard tu n'aurais pas eu à dissimuler ta vraie nature.

-Merci mais si c'était à refaire je ferai le même choix. Par contre si on me donnait la chance de changer de maison maintenant je ne dirais pas non… mais revenons à nos Hypogriffes. Parle Harry ou je lui raconte tout, dit-elle avec un air machiavélique. Contre toute attente cette menace ne fit qu'amuser Harry qui ne se gêna pas pour se moquer d'elle.

-Voyons Ginny, mon amie, tu crois vraiment que ce que je t'ai raconté avait une quelconque importance pour moi? Ce que tu peux être stupide!

-Et si je le raconte à Ron-Ron, se ressaisit la rousse.

-Ce sera ma parole contre la tienne. Qui choisira-t-il son meilleur ami qu'il considère comme son frère ou sa petite sœur qui l'énerve prodigieusement? déclara-t-il avec un mépris absolu pour le rouquin.

-Hermione me croirait John…

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Elle venait de lui rappeler qu'elle savait aussi pour sa vraie identité. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

-Raconte-le à Malfoy, tu m'agaces avec tes petites menaces.

-…

-Ne me dit pas Ginny que tu n'as même pas le courage de lui dire? Trop pathétique.

Ginny piquée au vif, serra les poings sans rien dire.

-On a perdu sa langue? Le chat l'a mangée? Pauvre petite… il semblerait que j'en sois réduit à te le dire moi-même Malfoy. Elle n'en a pas la force, fit-il avant de compter mentalement jusqu'à trois. Trois secondes plus tard, fidèle à ses prévisions Ginny s'exclama :

-Il a dit que tu l'intéressais, Malfoy, explosa la rousse.

-Vraiment? Comme c'est étonnant, dit-il sarcastique avant d'embrasser Harry sauvagement devant ses yeux ronds. Le survivant lui répondit avec passion et coinça son blond contre le mur pour un meilleur appui. Ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard, le souffle coupé.

-Hé les gars! Quelqu'un peut sortir de la salle à tout moment!

-Tu es encore là toi, dit Harry agacé.

-J'en aurais des belles à raconter ce soir.

-Commère, jura le survivant, on ne parlait que du baiser qu'on a échangé Vendredi. Satisfaite? Ce n'est plus vraiment une primeur après celui-ci, hein? dit-il et son sourire se voulait moqueur. De plus tu ne diras rien à personne tu y perdrais trop.

-Ne me provoque pas, le menaça Ginny, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Si Voldemort me crains c'est qu'il a sûrement une raison, ne crois-tu pas Ginny? Tu ne diras rien car tu es avide de savoir la suite, je te connais. Et tu ne l'aura pas si tu racontes ce que tu viens d'apprendre à d'autres… J'espère pour ton intégrité physique et mentale que tu ne me feras plus chanter.

-Oui, dit-elle et elle ne put maîtriser sa voix qui trembla.

-Ne fait pas la tête, je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit-il doucereusement.

-Tu es son digne petit-fils.

Ravit, Harry se mit à sourire comme un psychopathe.

-Merci, mais l'autre va sûrement en vomir… Bon, on te laisse, Malfoy et moi avons à parler.

-À parler? Oui je vois…

-Ginny, lui reprocha-t-il mais elle s'éloignait déjà. Allons à la salle sur demande, proposa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Drago sans lui dire un mot, le suivit jusque dans un salon intime aux couleurs chaudes. Au centre de la pièce il y avait deux fauteuils crème dans lesquels ils s'installèrent confortablement.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Drago, demanda Harry en entrant rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

-La sang… Granger m'a accusé de t'avoir lancé un sort de personnalité.

-Ah bon? Et elle avait raison, demanda-t-il en étudiant attentivement sa réaction et ce qu'il vit le déçu.

-Non mais j'aurais pu. J'ai étudié ce sort l'année dernière.

-J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui l'ai fait. Tu aurais pu me le lancer tout le temps. Je hais lorsque je redeviens un parfait imbécile de Gryffondor! Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu ressens pour moi mais ma situation ne m'autorise pas à m'engager avec qui ce soit. Moi je gère ça assez bien mais l'autre est près de la folie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom?

-Si tu y tiens Ma… Drago.

-Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque, dit le blond très sérieusement, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens encore.

-Eh bien nous sommes deux. Je suis particulièrement confus avec ces deux personnalités contraires.

-La seule certitude que j'ai c'est que j'ai envie de t'embrasser encore, dit-il avant d'obéir à ses désirs.

* * *

Harry vécu les jours qui suivirent comme dans un brouillard. Il était traumatiser à vie parce qu'il avait fait avec Malfoy. Une chance que l'autre pour employé ses expressions avait refusé d'aller jusqu'au bout car il y aurait plus que craqué. Il était déjà dans une dépression nerveuse et ça n'allait vraiment pas bien.

La veille lundi, il avait dû endurer toute la théorie tirée par les cheveux d'Hermione et à la fin il n'avait même pas pu lui dire que ce n'était pas Malfoy. Il était impossible de l'en informer sans lui mentir parce qu'elle demanderait à coup sûr dans quelles conditions il avait appris cette confidence et il n'était pas doué avec les mensonges. Ils le rendaient terriblement nerveux. Qu'il lui cache déjà beaucoup de chose n'aidait pas ses nerfs.

C'est donc le moral à plat qu'il se présenta en cours de potions et il n'était certainement pas préparé pour l'ouragan Rogue qui allait frapper. Le professeur remettait les résultats des devoirs aujourd'hui et pour une fois Harry n'avait pas peur d'avoir un troll. La raison de ce changement échappait à sa compréhension mais depuis le début de l'année il était devenu assez doué en potions.

Le professeur Rogue passa entre les rangées, distribuant les parchemins aux élèves en ne gênant pour faire des commentaires désobligeants à chaque Gryffondor. Il se contenta de jeter brutalement la copie d'Hermione d'un air dédaigneux, mais il insulta copieusement Ron pour se reprendre et maintenir sa moyenne. Puis il arriva devant Harry.

-Mr Potter pourrais-je savoir sur qui avez-vous copié votre devoir, dit-il en attirant les ricanements des Serpentard et un commentaire de Pansy Parkinson.

-Sûrement Granger Professeur!

-Non Miss Parkinson, ce n'est pas Granger cette fois. Je répète monsieur Potter sur qui avez-vous copié?

-Monsieur, je n'ai pas copié, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

-Ce n'est même pas votre écriture Mr Potter ne me faites pas avaler une énormité pareille!

-Monsieur, j'ai changé d'écriture, dit Harry qui avait remarqué que l'autre écrivait avec plus d'application. Avec un peu d'efforts il pouvait l'imiter.

-Je vous crois Mr Potter, dit Rogue sarcastique. Retenue samedi prochain!

-Je peux vous le prouvez, monsieur, protesta le Gryffondor en sortant de l'encre et un parchemin. Il écrivit quelques lignes avant que Rogue le lui arrache des mains pour comparer son écriture au devoir.

-Il semblerait que, oui, c'est bien votre écriture mais ça ne règle pas le problème. Ce ne peut pas être vous Mr Potter qui a fait ce travail. Dîtes moi qui ai écrit ça!

-Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadé qu'Harry n'est pas l'auteur, demanda Hermione intriguée.

-Parce qu'il a remis un travail meilleur que vous, je-sais-tout.

On entendit une exclamation collective.

-Harry tu as vraiment écrit ce devoir, demanda la Gryffondor à la fois abasourdie et jalouse.

-Puisque je vous le dis, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça, s'exclama Harry de plus en plus énervé et subitement sans avertissement son attitude changea brutalement.

-Vous ne croyez pas? Vous m'insultez Professeur. Posez moi des questions vous verrez que j'ai les connaissances nécessaires pour avoir fait ce travail, dit-il d'un ton rogue.

Il s'en suivit un duel acharné et seuls Hermione et Drago eurent la chance d'en comprendre plus de la moitié. À la fin Harry exultait devant l'air perdu de Rogue qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment avait-il fait pour assimiler autant de connaissances en si peu de temps? Il en savait presque assez pour être maître de potions tout comme lui. Du moins en théorie…

-Par Salazar, jura-t-il tout haut, ahuris.

-Vous annulez ma retenue, monsieur, dit Harry avec un sourire supérieur.

-Oui oui répondit-il négligemment puis il se ressaisit. Il remarqua que la moitié du cours était déjà terminé. Les élèves n'auraient jamais le temps de finir une potion. Que pouvait-il les obliger à faire pendant le reste du cours?

-J'espère que vous avez pris des notes, car il y aura un test sur les notions amenés dans ce petit duel verbal. Si vous n'aviez pas commencé il serait peut-être temps, dit-il d'un air sadique aux pauvres élèves qui avaient tous une puissante migraine.

-Un test sur ce charabia? Il veut ma mort, s'exclama Ron désespéré. Dis Harry pourrais-tu m'aider maintenant que tu es un pro?

-Voyons Ron si tu n'apprends pas de toi-même tu n'arriveras jamais à réfléchir tout seul, dit Harry avec mépris.

-J'en était certaine, s'écria Hermione, tu as encore reçu le sortilège! Et c'est obligatoire que ce soit quelqu'un dans cette pièce! Et qui est diablement bien placé pour le faire, demanda-t-elle.

-Bah oui c'est Malfoy pauvre cruche. Mais devine qui était encore mieux placé que lui?

-Qui?

-Toi évidemment et le rouillé. Vous savez je n'arrive pas à supporte votre odeur de fauve et il y a une place libre à côté de mon ami. Tchao, fit Harry avant de s'installer à gauche de Drago qui semblait ravi.


	9. Le sort perds de son emprise

A/N : Pour simplifier un dialogue dans ce chapitre à chaque fois que vous verrez HPG se sera l'Harry Gryffondor qui parle. Lorsque vous verrez HPS se sera le Serpentard qui parle.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un mensonge de plus et je t'immole sur un bûcher

-Content de me retrouver à ce qui paraît, déclara Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi surpris, dit Drago, et je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué en potions.

-C'est tout nouveau, dit-il à voix basse, mais c'est comme si je l'aurai toujours su.

-Étrange… J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout saisi. Tu m'aiderais à étudier pour le test Harry?

-Bien sûr que oui Drago! Ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider un peu, dit Harry en haussant la voix pour s'assurer que Weasley ai entendu puis il ajouta plus bas encore qu'auparavant : «En réalité il n'y aura pas de test. Il n'a pas le droit d'en faire un avec de la matière qui dépasse le cadre des aspics mais ça l'amuse sûrement de le faire croire à tout le monde.»

-Merci de me rassurer Harry.

-Oh de rien… Tout va bien, s'inquiéta soudainement Harry en le voyant pâlir considérablement.

-Oui, oui je vais bien… Ce n'est que passager.

-Tu as la marque, dit Harry en le voyant se masser discrètement l'avant bras. Rogue assis à son bureau semblait grimacer et ses deux mains étaient cachées sous son bureau.

-Depuis cet été, il est vrai, dit prudemment Drago en reprenant des couleurs. L'appel venait de finir. Il croisa les iris inquiets d'Harry et il tenta de le rassurer. Ça va je ne me suis seulement pas encore habitué.

-Ne fais pas le malin. Rogue n'a pas l'air de l'être et lui cela fait des années qui est à son service. Tu voulais en être ou tu as été obligé, demanda Harry pour être certain.

-Un peu des deux. Être son laquais ne m'intéresse pas trop, avoua Drago en espérant que le survivant le comprenne. Même en Serpentard, il restait l'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-C'est toi qui décide ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, répondit-il. Seulement pourrais-tu m'avertir si jamais il te demande de me tuer?

-Ça peut s'arranger. Mais comment as-tu su pour Rogue?

-Ah tu sais l'Ordre n'est pas complètement ignorant et j'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs d'entre eux après le tournois des trois sorciers. J'ai même vu ton à cette petite fête. C'était divertissant, ils ont dû te raconter… Le rat a même perdu sa main, dit-il avec un air terrible comme s'il s'était bel et bien amusé malgré quelques doloris. Et il a tué Cédric Diggory, le premier meurtre que je voyais sans y participer. Et il a fait ça avec grandeur. La performance de Bellatrix est rien comparée à la sienne.

Drago mal à l'aise demanda à Harry qui était le rat pour détourner le sujet.

-Ah lui! Il a trahi mes parents et je ne supporte pas les traîtres, siffla Harry avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas ses vrais parents. C'est de sa faute si Sirius est allé à Azkaban. Il mérite de crever dans les pires souffrances imaginables, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Il était furieux et ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Heureusement seul Drago le remarqua et il réussit à le calmer avant que les autres élèves l'aperçoivent. Il n'était pas bon d'être l'objet de sa haine, apprit-il avec anxiété. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire mais plus il connaissait Harry plus il lui trouvait de points communs avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

-Mais vous n'avez pas signé le formulaire d'adoption, protesta-t-elle.

Rogue sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la pointa sur la surveillante.

-Oubliettes!

Ses yeux devinrent un peu vitreux et l'homme profitant du moment poussa Tom hors du bureau.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Est-ce qu'elle est blessée, demanda Tom et son ton appris à Harry qu'il contemplait l'usage du sort.

-Non, elle ne se rappellera plus de m'avoir vu, dit rogue avec un petit sourire entendu. Tom parut à la fois déçu et alarmé.

-C'est de la magie?

-Oui Tom, maintenant suis moi je suis pressé.

-Ai-je dit que je voulais venir avec vous, demanda Tom avec hargne. Je ne vous fais pas confiance!

-Tu vas me suivre, mon garçon, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors?

-Vous ne m'aurez pas fou!

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Impérium!

Tom sentit soudain une voix dans sa tête lui ordonné de le suivre et étrangement Harry l'entendit aussi. Il hurla de toutes ses forces.

-Non je ne veux pas! Je ne viendrai pas avec vous!

La voix se retira mais la main de l'homme le frappa avec force. Tom ne cilla pas et commença à se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de fer de Rogue.

-Tu ne m'échapperas petit, jura-t-il en le tirant derrière lui. Tom eut beau se démener, s'agiter en tout sens, le frapper avec ses pieds ou le mordre rien n'y fit et il se sentit tirer vers la sortie de l'orphelinat.

* * *

Harry se réveilla brusquement et ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle il était étendu. Quelque chose le serrait contre lui. Quelque chose de chaud et de familier. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le doux visage de Drago encore endormi. Rassuré, il lui embrassa le bout du nez avant d'attraper sa baguette et jeter un Tempus. À son grand étonnement il réussit à lire les petits caractères sans l'aide de ses lunettes. Dumbledore lui avait sûrement jeté un sort pour le rendre myope pour qu'il ressemble plus à James Potter.

8h07 Ah il faudrait qu'il se réveille bientôt sinon il sera en retard, songea Harry à contrecœur.

Le blond qui n'entendait certainement pas ses pensées ne bougea pas d'un poil. Harry dû se résigner à le réveiller lui-même. C'était dommage qu'il soit si mignon comme ça. Il l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une langue réponde à ses caresses.

-Faut se lever Drago. Sinon on va être en retard.

-Pas envie, marmonna-t-il en serrant un peu plus contre Harry.

-Ils vont se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas là en cours de potions. J'aimerais bien rester moi aussi mais il faut y aller, dit-il en sortant du lit.

-Méchant, dit le blond en se levant à son tour.

-Non ce n'est pas moi le méchant c'est Rogue et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une retenue. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard moi. Il ne manquera pas une chance pareille pour se venger, dit Harry avant de filer prendre une douche.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de classe, Harry laissa passer Drago avant lui pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le survivant attendit une minute, au risque d'être vraiment en retard puis entra à son tour dans la salle de classe. Rogue grogna un peu mais il restait une minute avant le commencement du cours.

-Harry! Où étais passé? On ne t'a pas vu ce matin, dit Ron. Cependant il aurait pu être entrain de parler à un mur car Harry l'ignora complètement et s'installa à côté de Drago.

-Salut, tu as passé une bonne nuit?

-Super. Tu énerves beaucoup la belette ce matin, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Weasley? Il est dans la pièce? Je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Je ne comprends pas Mione. Comment ce fait-il qu'il agisse encore comme un parafait serpent? Ce n'est pas sensé durer qu'un jour? fit Ron la mine défaite.

-Le sortilège était peut-être plus puissant, répondit-elle en commençant à copier les instructions qui avait au tableau.

-Comment ça plus puissant?

-Arg! Ron je ne suis pas Merlin! Je ne sais pas tout!!! Veux-tu arrêter de me poser des questions incessamment?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Hermione le devança en mettant sa main sur les lèvres.

-Oui je sais, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire incessamment! Mais je m'en fou, s'écria-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Miss Granger, avez-vous fini votre scène de ménage? Pouvons nous commencer le cours maintenant, déclara rogue d'un ton désobligeant en les toisant de haut. Mione se figea, rougit de honte et se confondit en excuses.

-Je comprends, c'est dur de vivre avec sa médiocrité. Pour la peine je vous donne une retenue. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour interruption de cours.

Les Serpentard ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner à l'entente de sa punition. Harry, lui se contenta de sourire narquoisement devant la déconfiture de Granger.

* * *

Le lendemain ce fut un Harry diamétralement opposé qui assista à ses cours en compagnie de ses fidèles amis. L'humeur du Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçue et beaucoup s'inquiétèrent sa dépression. Il fut présent à tout les cours mais il n'en retenu pas grand chose. Tout cela lui était à présent indifférent. Au cours des heures, un urgent besoin de se confier, de se libérer un peu de son fardeau, se fit de plus en plus pressant.

Il était incapable de se calmer, il était nerveux et il avait presque les lèvres en sang après les avoir mordillés si sauvagement.

Il était soumit à une dure épreuve qui devait avoir son point culminant dans le dernier cours de la journée.

_Oui ou non? Je leur dis ou pas_, se lamenta-t-il dans sa tête.

_Ne le fais pas_, dit la voix en se manifestant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

_TOI JE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE! TU ES QUI AU JUSTE?_

_Moi? Ton côté Serpentard, ton meilleur et bientôt je serais seul._

_JE TE CROIS PAS! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE!_

-Viens Harry le cours est fini, dit Mione en voyant qu'il ne les suivait pas. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le cours s'était terminé pendant sa conversation.

-Euh oui… Où est Ron?

-Il nous attend hors de la classe, dit Hermione en le considérant avec compassion. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

-Merci, Mione. Il faut que je vous parle c'est urgent et il nous faut un endroit tranquille pour ce faire, dit Harry avec détermination.

-Très bien, répondit la Gryffondor et avec un sourire elle expliqua la situation à Ron après être sortie de la salle. Le rouquin accepta de les suivre et ils partirent à la recherche d'un local vide. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Au bout du couloir, une salle de classe vide les attendait et la porte était même déverrouillée. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur des bureaux, tandis qu'Harry préféra rester debout.

-Vous souvenez-vous des rêves bizarres que je faisais…

_Ne fais pas ça_, hurla la voix dans sa tête.

-Oui… Tu en as fait des nouveaux, demanda Mione pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Oui… et je dois vous dire quelque chose de très…

_Tu es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai dis de ne pas lui dire!_

-…important à vous dire.

_Tu m'oblige à prendre les grands moyens_, le menaça la voix.

Harry continua de l'ignorer et il poursuivit : «En réalité ce ne sont pas des rêves normaux.»

-Je le savais, s'exclama Mione en jubilant. C'est des souvenirs c'est ça? As-tu découvert de qui? Harry, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

Il venait de se figer et en un instant son expression changea. De soulagé, il passa à méprisant et il leur dit alors :

-Voyons Hermione comme si j'allais te le dire. Il est peut-être assez débile pour vous faire confiance mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange le fait que je suis là alors que vous êtes seuls?

-C'est le Harry Serpentard, cracha Ron avec réalisation.

-Le seul et unique!

-On s'en va, dit la Gryffondor en prenant la main de son petit copain.

-Attendez, dit Harry d'une voix désespérée. L'Harry Gryffondor venait de refaire apparition. L'autre vient de partir, souffla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait… mais ce n'est pas important j'ai découvert de qui je rêvais.

-Alors?

-C'est… Non! Je ne veux pas que tu…

HPS : Cherche toujours Granger car il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

-Sale bâtard, je veux le vrai Harry! Pas toi!

HPS : Tu entends ça Weasley? Elle le veut et elle très enragée. Tu n'es pas…

HPG; Pas de sitôt? Ah ah ah, je t'ai eu sale con, s'exclama-t-il et il commençait à peine de leur raconter le rêve où il avait appris que le garçon était Jedusor lorsque…

HPS : Hé c'est malpoli d'interrompre les gens! J'étais entrain de dire tu n'es pas jaloux Weasley? Non? Tu fais bien… car je ne toucherai pour rien au monde à cette sale…

HPG : Arg! J'en peux plus! Bon je vous raconte tout ça en vitesse… Le garçon c'est…

HPS : Ronald Weasley et il se faisait battre pour essayer de le connecter à la vie réelle. Avoue qu'il était drôle mon rêve la belette, non? Et l'autre qui m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Car je ne toucherai pour rien au monde à cette immonde sang de bourbe!

Hermione furieuse, s'avança pour le gifler mais l'Harry Gryffondor était de retour.

HPG : Arrête Mione c'est moi! Fait quelque chose je ne le supporte plus!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, demanda-t-elle en renonçant à le frapper.

HPG : Trouve Malfoy. C'est lui qui m'a lancé ce maudit sort!

-Bonne idée! J'y cours! Ron surveille-le en attendant, déclara-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

HPS : À nous deux, dit-il soudain avec un sourire de sadique et en brandissant sa baguette dans la direction du rouquin.

* * *

-Vite Hermione, tu as laissé Ron avec ce psychopathe, se dit-elle tout haut en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se rendre à la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

HPG : Eh non! Tu ne feras pas de mal à mon meilleur ami! Pas tant que je serai là, clama-t-il.

HPS : Ah oui? Et tu fais quoi en ce moment précis? J'ai tout mon temps pour m'amuser un peu…

* * *

-YES! Il ne l'a pas rangé ailleurs, se dit Hermione en prenant la carte des maraudeurs. Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises!

* * *

HPG : Ahahaha! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Je lui ai donné ma baguette sale serpent vicieux!

* * *

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, où est-il? Attends… Oui! C'est lui! Il est à la bibliothèque, dit-elle et elle repartit en courant en apportant la carte. Peut-être qu'il changerait de pièce.

* * *

HPS : Moi vicieux? Mais tu t'es regardé? Moi au moins je ne suis pas coincé monsieur le sauveur du monde!

* * *

-Ah Malfoy! Il faut que je te parle, dit Hermione un peu essoufflée.

-Dégage Granger, je travaille et ton odeur de sang de bourbe me dérange…

-C'est au sujet d'Harry.

-De Potter? En quoi ça me concerne, dit le blond indifférent.

-Ton sortilège est entrain de se dérégler Malfoy et ça me tue de devoir te le demander mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

HPS : Comment ça méchant et cruel? Tu essaie de m'insulter? Parvati n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ne me dit pas que tu aimes cette fille?

HPG : Rondit à Hermione que c'est Je…

HPS : Oups! Tu voulais dire quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolé.

HPG : Dusor!!! Dis lui Ron! JEDUSOR! Et tu as été horrible avec cette fille!

HPS : Quoi? Quel hypocrite tu as toujours détesté Parvati…

* * *

-Tu es sourde? Je t'ai dit que, commença Drago exaspéré avant d'être coupé par Granger.

-Non j'ai entendu mais je n'ai pas compris.

-Potter a reçu un sort de personnalité quand il était enfant!

* * *

HPG : C'est pas vrai je l'aime bien cette fille…

HPS : C'est ça oui. Je suis toi je te rappelle et je sais de quoi je parle. Tu ne supporte pas ce genre de fille!

HPG : n'importe quoi! Je n'ai pas de haine envers les filles moi! Je ne suis pas GAY!

HPS : Hé! Il ne faut pas mélanger les deux. Je n'ai rien contre les filles qui ne sont pas stupides! Et tu es gay aussi! On est la même personne!

* * *

-Qu'es-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy?

-Granger les livres ce n'est pas tout. Tant que tu n'as pas essayé un sort tu ne sais pas vraiment quelles en sont les effets. De toute façon ta source est incomplète. Tu croyais vraiment qu'un sort de magie noire pouvait être décrit correctement par un sorcier blanc?

* * *

HPG : Oh que non! C'est ce sort débile qui m'a touché. Je ne suis pas une erreur de la nature comme toi!

HPS : Sale homophobe! Tu n'as pas écouté lorsque Granger nous a expliqué ce sort débile comme tu le dis? Elle a dit que ça changeait la personnalité pas l'orientation sexuelle!

* * *

-Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, fit Hermione pressée. Harry est en pleine crise.

-Ah bon?

-Il change de personnalité d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Depuis combien de temps? demanda Drago en se mettant à ranger ses affaires.

-Depuis quinze-vingt minutes je crois, répondit Hermione qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Parfait! Surveille mes affaires Blaise j'en aurais pas pour longtemps…

-De rien maître, dit le Serpentard avec un sourire moquer. Va retrouver ton petit Potter, Drago.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire Blaise que ce n'est pas mon Potter, s'énerva le blond.

-Malfoy il faut se dépêcher j'ai laissé Ron seul avec lui!

-Pauvre belette. Je ne sais pas s'il va survivre, dit Drago avant de se mettre à la suivre.

* * *

HPG : Sale ordure de Serpentard! Je ne te supporte plus!

HPS : tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas mon cas également imbécile! Tu agis avec tant de mièvrerie. Je dois aller m'excuser… C'est mieux que dire la vérité à cette chienne. J'ai peut-être exagéré un peu mais je lui ai donné des conseils judicieux! Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite d'hypocrite! Ça va Weasley? Pas trop traumatisé de voir son faire-valoir parler tout seul? Rita Skeeter avait peut-être raison, Le survivant est un enfant déséquilibré! C'est ça que tu te dis?

HPG : Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Ron ne me considère pas comme ça!

* * *

-Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer, maintenant en se rendant là-bas Malfoy?

-Ah oui j'avais oublié, dit-il avec sarcasme. C'est très simple. Ça commence par de très courtes périodes de changement de personnalité. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est ensorcelé par le sort enfant.

-Que je suis idiote!!! Ils en parlaient dans le livre que j'avais trouvé, s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant soudainement son erreur.

-Bref, l'intervalle entre les périodes finis par se rapetisser et en même temps il garde sa vraie personnalité plus longtemps. Jusqu'à une journée complète et à la toute fin les personnalités s'alternent pendant environ une demi-heure et celle qui a été imposé disparaît.

-Alors personne ne lui jetait des sortilèges cette année, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

-Peut-être dans ta tête Granger, dit-il narquoisement.

-On vient d'arriver c'est là, dit Hermione en désignant une porte. Derrière il y avait des éclats de voix et des cris. Même sans Hermione Drago aurait pu savoir qu'ils étaient là.

-Ça veut dire que la vraie personnalité d'Harry s'approche plus de celle d'un Serpentard, fit-elle plus pour elle-même.

-Tu veux rire? Il est plus Serpentard que moi! Les dames D'abord, dit-il en apparence galant mais ses motivations étaient très éloignées de la galanterie en vérité. S'il avait un piège ou si quelqu'un devait se pendre un sort qui ne leur était pas destiné il préférait que ce soit elle.

-Ah enfin, s'exclama la pauvre belette désespérée. Ses yeux étaient fous. Harry, le vrai, m'a demandé de te dire Hermione que c'est Jedusor!


	10. Le dernier rêve

Un mensonge de plus et je te jette en pâture aux rats

Note de l'auteur : Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre, mais je ne croyais pas recevoir autant de devoir au collège. Je vis en ce moment une période de découragement. Je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire, ni comment et je suis stressée par mes études… Cela n'affecte pas vraiment cette histoire puisque ça fait longtemps qu'elle est terminée sur papier mais j'ai de la peine à croire que j'ai écrit quelque chose d'aussi médiocre. J'ai l'impression que tout est rapide que je n'accorde pas assez de place aux détails et je déteste la façon dont je changeais de scène avant… Tout retravailler prendrais du temps que je n'ai pas et je manque la motivation. Bref je n'ai vraiment pas envie de poursuivre cette histoire… mais je vais quand même le faire pour vous cher lecteurs. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis une satanée perfectionniste.

Bref, ceci étant dit… je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre… le dénouement d'une intrigue longue et ardue…

Mione étouffa une exclamation alors que Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Qui es-ce Jedusor?

HPS : Plus tard Drago! J'ai à faire… Tu viens de faire la pire erreur de ta vie, sombre imbécile!

-Mais j'ai ta baguette, le nargua Ron qui avait retrouvé miraculeusement un peu de courage et s'était trouvé un côté provocateur. Il allait sans dire qu'Harry allait l'en dépouiller bientôt.

-Tu te rappelle pas stupide Gryffondor que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Malheureusement l'apparition de son alter ego l'empêcha de terminer son sort.

HPG : C'est lui l'imbécile comme si j'allais faire du mal à Ron!

HPS : Moi lui faire du mal? Tu me connais mal, fit-il mine de s'offusquer.

HPG : Menteur!

HPS : Ahahahahah! fit-il en se tenant les côtes.

Son rire s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il perdait le contrôle du corps.

HPG : Tu as réussi à ramener Malfoy, dit-il avec retard. Es-ce qu'il peut m'aider?

HPS : Lui t'aider? Impossible!

-Il a raison, précisa Drago en retenant avec peine un fou rire.

HPG : Malfoy je t'en supplie débarrasse moi de lui!

HPS : Ahahahaha!

HPG : Maaaalfoooooooooy! Ça me rend fou! Tu vas vraiment rien faire?

-Bien sûr j'attends que la crise se termine.

HPS : Bien dit!

HPG : Ta gueule! Bâtard! Je te hais!

HPS : Le sentiment est mutuel!

-Il reste peu de temps, remarqua Drago en jetant un Tempus et en se tournant vers Hermione.

HPS : Peu de temps avant quoi? Demanda-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une vague de souffrance si terrible qu'il s'en évanouit.

-Cela Harry, répondit Drago avec un peu de retard.

Le roux se précipita au chevet de son ami en ne remarquant pas l'air amusé qu'avait le Serpentard.

-Voilà le vrai Harry devrait se réveiller, ajouta-t-il non sans intriguer les deux Gryffondor par son usage du prénom du Survivant.

Hermione regarda le corps immobile de qui elle avait cru être son meilleur ami et elle se mit à pleurer. C'était si injuste, qu'on lui arrache Harry de cette façon.

-Ennervatum, fit Ron sans se remarquer l'état de sa petite amie.

Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent puis se fixèrent sur celui qui venait de le réveiller. Le rouquin eut le temps de lui faire un sourire encourageant avant de se faire empoigner par la gorge par un Serpentard dégouté de se retrouvé aussi proche de lui.

-Weasley, siffla-t-il haineusement. Donne-moi ma baguette immédiatement.

Ses yeux rougeoyants n'étaient qu'a dix centimètre de lui et Ron malgré lui ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, énervé par sa vitesse de réaction.

Ron lui brandit frénétiquement sa baguette tout en prenant une teinte violette. Le Serpentard la lui arracha des mains et le relâcha par le fait même. Il se releva aussitôt non sans arborer un sourire sadique en voyant la difficulté qu'avait toujours Ron pour respirer. Il semblait qu'il avait légèrement abimé sa gorge, en l'étranglant.

-Ça va Ron, demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers lui. Malgré ses efforts pour reprendre son souffle et il ne put lui répondre. Affolée, elle lui jeta un sort et son visage perdit rapidement sa teinte inhabituelle.

Harry ramassa ses affaires sans leur jeté un coup d'œil. La seule personne qui l'importait pour l'instant était le blond dans l'encadrement qui avait un sourire amusé en regardant les Gryffondor.

-Il faut qu'on se parle, fit Harry en croisant son regard avec insistance.

-Je dois aller récupérer mes affaires. Je les ai laissés à Blaise, l'informa-t-il.

-Et lui où est-il?

-À la bibliothèque…

-Je t'y accompagne, fit Harry d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à discussion. Drago haussa les épaules, en apparence indifférent mais légèrement nerveux. Il se demandait bien ce dont voulait lui parler Harry.

* * *

-Le retour du Dragon, annonça Blaise avec un sourire moqueur. Ça été rapide… Tu as même rapporté Potter!

-Harry, je te présente Blaise, un serpent à la langue bien pendue et fourchue et accessoirement mon meilleur ami, dit le blond en lui faisant une révérence moqueuse.

-Enchanté ô ami du Dragon, dit Harry théâtralement et en lui soulevant un chapeau imaginaire. Le dit Dragon profita du moment pour récupérer ses livres et il ne leur laissa pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. Il était pressé de savoir ce que voulait lui dire Harry et il l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa chambre de préfet.

* * *

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, demanda-t-il en se servant de l'eau d'une cruche qu'il venait de conjurer.

-Non, répondit Harry avant d'aller rapidement au vif du sujet. Comment savais-tu que j'allais m'évanouir?

-Mmmm, fit Drago pris un peu au dépourvu par sa question directe. C'est la dernière étape avant la réhabilitation totale de la vraie personnalité de l'ensorcelé.

-Alors, c'est officiel on m'a jeté ce sort durant mon enfance… Cela faisait un bout de temps que tu le savais, n'est-ce pas Drago?

-Oui, avoua-t-il, curieux de voir la réaction d'Harry.

Il fut déçu de voir aucune émotion paraître sur son visage mais ce qu'il dit après un moment de silence lui brûla les reins.

-Maintenant que cela est clair on peut passer à des occupations plus intéressantes, fit-il avec une lueur que Drago avait appris à associer avec un round de sexe torride. Seulement une question le démangeait.

-Qui est Jedusor? Et pourquoi étais-tu si enragé que Weasley dise son nom à Granger?

-Jedusor, c'est juste un vieil ami, ricana Harry et je ne voulais simplement pas dire à Granger que quelqu'un m'envoyait ses souvenirs par le biais de rêves. L'autre le lui avait raconté sans préciser que de qui était les souvenirs, fit-il avant de commencer à embrasser le Serpentard. Drago se laissa faire passivement, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Harry lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain.

Après quelques jeux, qu'il faut préciser très épuisants, Harry glissa dans le sommeil pour atterrir dans son ultime rêve de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Harry et Tom était encore une fois à l'extérieur et Rogue tirait sur la main de Jedusor. Le garçon se débattait désespérément et Harry pouvait voir une rage familière sur les traits du professeur de potion ou son sosie.

Il asséna une gifle à Jedusor, qui fit un court vol plané sous la force du coup.

Le sorcier profita de l'immobilité de Tom pour sortir une pierre noire de sa poche et il l'attrapa par le collet. Il eut un léger pop et ils réapparurent dans une ruelle déserte de Pré-au-lard.

Harry les observa attentivement et il comprit alors pourquoi Rogue était aussi pressé de partir de l'orphelinat. Ses traits commençaient à se métamorphoser en ceux d'un autre homme.

-Polynectar, jura Harry mais les deux autres ne l'entendirent pas. Comme lorsqu'il visionnait des souvenirs dans une pensine. Ils ne semblaient pas le voir non plus. Harry se demanda pourquoi cela ne l'avait jamais intrigué plus tôt.

Tom et Harry regardèrent d'un même regard ahuris, la personne qui avait pris l'apparence de Rogue. Un homme aux yeux bleus pétillants qui se voulaient bienveillants. Albus Dumbledore.

Choqué Harry le regarda ranger la pierre dans sa poche et regarder Tom avec une expression dérangeante.

-Où sommes-nous, demanda Tom perturbé.

-Cela n'a pas la moindre importance, Tom. J'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes bientôt plus de rien.

-Quoi? Je ne comprends pas!

-C'est sans importance Tom. L'important c'est que je ne peux pas te permettre de gagner la guerre. C'est toi ou moi et j'ai horreur de perdre Tom.

-Qu'es-ce que vous voulez dire? Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez vous? demanda Tom visiblement effrayé. Ne vous approchez pas de moi!

Dumbledore eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos même à Harry qui regardait la scène avec autant de confusion que Tom. Puis, sans prévenir il jeta plusieurs sorts sur le jeune garçon, changeant son apparence radicalement. Sous le regard horrifié d'Harry il vit son pire ennemi devenir son sosie.

Mais Albus ne s'arrêta pas là, il le vit jeter un sort pour baisser sa vue et profitant toujours de sa terreur qui le figeait il jeta un sort qui ne quittait pas longtemps les pensés d'Harry. Le sort de personnalité.

Le directeur stupéfia Tom pour faire bonne mesure et avec l'aide d'une dague ouvrit son front pour former un éclair. Il jeta un sort inconnu sur la blessure, puis un autre pour la faire cicatriser.

Il transplanna, après avoir admiré son œuvre quelques minutes, dans le salon des Dursley causant une grande agitation pour la famille moldue.

Ahuris devant l'apparition soudaine d'un vieil hurluberlu avec un jeune garçon de l'âge de leur fils devant leur télévision les Dursley se levèrent brusquement de leur fauteuil. Dumbledore, indifférent aux menaces que jeta Vernon, déposa Tom sur le sol et il ne perdit pas de temps pour lancer des oubliettes à tout le monde et à modifier leurs souvenirs. Il dépétrifia Tom et transplanna.


End file.
